A Whole New World
by wish2love4life
Summary: Max has to go to Jeb's house with his wife and Kids! There's nothing worse then being replaced but what happens when she meets the new guy, Fang at her new school and figuring out he's not as different as you? Yeah,that's alot to take in. First chap.short
1. Introduction

How do you know when you really truly hate someone? Ask me 'cause I know all about it. Who is the person I'm mad at? C'mon you should know this! Well if you are the winner who guessed the one and only Jeb you are correct! I mean sure, I've always hated Jeb in lots and lots of passion but today I feel hate coming his way. If I were him I'd be terrified for my life, but that annoying shrub has to stay all calm and nonchalant looking. So here I am on my way to Jeb's house. I know, I know, you're thinking 'why would she be going to his house if she hates him?' Well apparently that douche bag found a wife and _kids_. I can't even describe how much I hate him for doing that. His kids are probably his new test rats, and he'll wait so he's the perfect father and turn on them like he did on us and lock them in dog crates. So I'm going to his house with Ella, Nu


	2. backstabbing dads

So I'm going to his house with Ella, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy because my mom had to move for her business but, of course we can't go because were running low on money.

I _irrationally _stated to her that we have been on the run for most of our lives but she wouldn't go sense we couldn't go but, unfortunately Jeb decided to be a hero like the failed person he is and let us stay with him at his mansion house with him. Isn't that soooo sweet? ( note the freaking sarcasm)

His wife. His _kids. _I begged so much to not go to Jeb's but I knew this business meant a lot to her and I knew we meant a lot to her so she wouldn't want us to be unhappy. Well newsflash! I am unhappy! But I'd rather her be happy than me. The other kids seemed kinda excited to meet the other kids but mad at Jeb.

"Are we there yet?" Nudge moaned for the tenth time.

"Were in the neighborhood now."

We weren't really used to being in cars for so long 'cause personally we would use our own original wings. Well besides Ella anyways.

"Were here" the minute I saw him standing on his perfect little sidewalk with little gates and perfect trimmed bushes and flowers I felt like punching his gut. I looked out through the window and saw a circle driveway with a little garden and spurting water in the center.

On the house there were two columns on both sides and on each side. One of them was covered with fancy brick and stone trimmed with white molding. Then there was this arch in the middle and then there was this little roof over top for the huge glass door with brown wood trimming. Then there were windows on both sides and one on top, all of the windows in synch with the arches. There were balconies on both sides. On the sides of the house there were circle walls. It was actually very pretty and it disgusted me.

But there Jeb was smiling like the maniac he is standing besides a very perfect looking woman with curves and blond hair pulled up in a bun. A fake smile boring into the car we were driving. She had a pointed nose, a uni-brow with fresh ironed white dark blue shirt and white knee-length tight skirt. I then noticed there was a scowl on everybody's face even my mom's.

"C'mon everybody" my mom said getting out of the car. I grabbed my heavy suitcase and hauled it up to the steps when,

"Oh I've missed you so much maximum." he said in a father like tone.

"Aww…' I said mockingly. "I could say the exact opposite for you and your constipated wife" She and Jeb looked really shocked at that.

It looked like the woman was about to explode. Wow that's a new record I made someone angry in about 10 seconds. I really should get a medal for that considering how much I've done it. Everybody erupted in laughter while the woman and Jeb glared at me with fierce eyes.

"Max!" my mom said frantically.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sure she didn't mean it" My mom said trying to hold back her laughter

"Oh, yes I did, and you should really look into getting that…thing on your face fixed." I said scrunching up my nose.

Everybody erupted into another long fit of laughter. Even my mom was threatening to spill.

"Maximum! You've got to be ashamed about how you treat your elders!" Jeb said furiously with a red face.

"Fine, I'll try being nicer…if you try being smarter."

With very disapproving eyes Jeb waved my family and I inside. Inside was as modern as modern could ever get. With a very big spiral staircase, glossy wood floor, and a lot of squared objects.

In the living room there was huge glass windows, two white leathery couches diagonal each other. One large splattered art work hanging above on couch in midair with strings attached to the ceiling. With gray and white walls. One flat screen TV hanging in a little rectangle area.

"Follow me kids, let me show you your rooms"


	3. Unexpected kisses

**Sorry I didn't do disclaimer in the earlier chapters****L Well here it is! **

**I do not own Maximum Ride even though I really wish I did! **

"Ok Maximum here is your room" Jeb said opening the door to 'my room'

But really maximum? Seriously stop doing that. He's going to give me a headache with that, and if he expects me to listen to him because he's using my full-name he must be crazy.

When he opened the door to my room I gasped as did everyone else. There was a brown polka dotted bedspread over a bed attached to a white dresser. Above it hug pink and white lanterns, one white wall, two brown walls. Beside the bed was a long dresser with pictures and a TV. Above the bed were picture frames that I can put pictures in with little swirls in the same wall. There were two windows beside my bed. On the opposite side was a sitting area. (**A/N- pictures in my profileJ) **

The only thing I didn't like in here was the pink but I could deal with it I guess everyone loved my room because they were awwing (**is that a word?)**over it. The first to speak was Nudge. No surprise there.

"Omg omg! Max! I like L.O.V.E your room! Think of all the clothes you could get with all that closet space! Omg! With this new room we should totally go shopping! We could get skirts…humph" Thank you Iggy!

"Ok Ella and Angel's room is next" Jeb said walking to the next room

When Jeb opened the room there was another chorus of ooh's. But mostly from the girls. There was a bottom bed and a top bed but at the bottom there was like a little space where there was a bed and a end table. To lead to the top was a little ladder. It was really cool. The other space of the room was a computer area. Then there was a lime green rug in the middle of the room. The theme of the room is lime green and hot pink.**(Again pic. In my profile)**

"Wow! I love it!" Angel said

"Yea!" said Ella in response

"Now here's Nudge's room" Jeb said walking to the door next to their's.

(**Ummm… let's just say look at the pic in my profile because I think you guys would want more of the story then the description of rooms so I'll give quick description)**

Nudge's room theme is Paris with the colors black white and pink. Let's just say our ears were nearly bleeding after she saw this. Nudge has always loved Paris so I guess this was like her dream come true.

"Last but not least here is Gazzy and Iggys room"

When he opened the door all of us gasped except Iggy. I have to admit the room was fantastic! Two of the walls parallel to each other were black. One wall was filled with different assorts of blue. While the last and BEST wall was a huge bright image of a island with water in the middle. It was so cool, like you were really there!

"What is it? What is it?" Iggy asked frustrated he couldn't see.

I really feel bad for Iggy, he couldn't see it at all. Fortunately Nudge explained it to Iggy.

"So how do you all like your rooms" Jeb asked curiously

There was a response of 'I love it's and good and screeches'- the screeching came from Nudge if you didn't pick that up. I just rolled my eyes and went to unpacking my little amount of clothing. I feel like I had nothing compared to how much closet space I had.

Once I was done I went into Angel and Ella's room.

"Hey Max!" They both said

"Hey guys!" I said back happily

"Hey Max I was wondering if were going to school. Speaking of school and all that where are the other kids." She said waiting for an answer like I knew.

"Ok, I don't know to the first one, and probably at school for the second one."

She sighed "ok" she went back to the computer.

I went out and closed the door behind me going towards the boys room. I opened the door to find Gazzy making a bomb. My eyes widened a bit.

"Oh no no no! Gazzy no making bombs inside this house I said nervously imagining the whole house being blown up.

"Oh it's ok Max, it's just a stink bomb" He said like it made _so_ much more sense.

"It's still not ok! You have to do it outside" I said

"But _Maaaxxxx…"_ he said pleading.

"No buts" I said back. I rolled my hand through my hair. Oh man I'm starting to sound like a controlling mother. Kinda like the 'unibrow woman' I really need to know her name.

All of a sudden Gazzy erupted laughing. What the? What was so funny? I lifted one eyebrow and asked

"What's so funny?" I asked nervously. Curious if he pulled a prank on me.

In between laughs he said, "You…said…but!" I rolled my eyes but smiled. I looked around and noticed Iggy wasn't here.

"Hey Gazzy, where's Iggy?"

Once he was done with his round of laughter he said

"He said something about going to Nudge's room"

"K, thanks"

"yep!" he responded enthusiastically

I went out of the room and into Nudge's room. I opened the door and saw Iggy and Nudge _kissing!_

Well crap! They both stopped and looked at me. "You have _got _to be kidding me." Ella, who I hadn't noticed standing beside me said, "you can say that again."


	4. I could Just Fly

Ok, Nudge and Iggy were like just kissing, and what do I do? Yeah I just stare.

Yep that's all I do, now you're probably thinking what the heck, yell at them, well I would if I were able to talk.

I look over to Ella and I can't help but feel bad for her.

She's always liked Iggy. I could tell by the way she looked at him; but now that she saw Nudge and Iggy kissing it probably broke her heart.

Wait! Back to the kissing thing.

I finally regained my voice and asked in a sharp voice," care to explain?" I did it with my teeth gritted so it kinda sounded like a hissing cat.

For once in her life, Nudge was completely speechless, blushing a crimson red.

Ok well I guess it's my turn to speak again.

"Ok, it's ok" I said wearily closing my eyes and putting my hand up. I started again.

"You two like each other and I am…perfectly ok with that, now if you'll excuse me" I said turning away going back down the spiral staircase.

Ok I hadn't realized it but that was really hard to do.

When I finished the last step Total walked in carrying a piece of chicken.

"Wow.. this…place.. is fancy!" Total said in between bites of his drumstick

"-ooooh! Leather couch!" Total said jumping onto the couch onto his back.

"Mmmm" Total mumbled satisfied by the comfort, chicken still in mouth, where did he get that anyway?

"Umm… TOTAL!" I said quiet but fierce

"The unibrow woman could've heard you!" I whisper-shouted

"and…" Total said expectantly. Wow why did he not get this? HOW could he not get this?

"Oh I don't know your just a talking dog, that's perfectly normal, because she has had so much experience with that!"

"Well geesh! You don't have to be so pushy" He mumbled jumping off the couch.

I rolled my eyes, oh Total.

I walked into the huge forge where I saw my mom Jeb and the unibrow standing.

Ok she really needs a name other then the unibrow woman.

Once Jeb spotted me he shooed Me over.

"Maximum-" I swear if he calls me Maximum one more time- "-I'd like introduce you… properly to my wife Linda Batchler. No wonder.

"Hello Maximum" she said in a much disgusted voice frowning. Oh not her too with the maximum.

"It's Max, m.a.x get it right k? ok? Good."

"That is enough Max I command you to respect my orders to respect her and your elders." Eh, at least he got my name right, for once.

"You say a lot of things!"

"ok Max that's enough" my mom said trying to hide her smile. Oh I'll miss her so much, her loving sense of humor and everything. She looked down at her watch and was shocked.

"Wow, I'm running late, I better go then." She said. Aww dang I really didn't want for her to go and leave me in this h e double tooth stick hole.

"Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angel I'm leaving!"

In about five seconds flat they were all rushing down the stairs in one group, all rushing to give mom a huge hug goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you all" She said trying to hold back tears.

When they were all finished hugging her I ran up to her and gave her a hug, she hugged me back tightly and when we let got there were tears in her eyes. Wait- hold the stinking phone. I felt up my cheek and I pulled back my hand. I felt something wet. A tear.

"I'm going to miss you mom" I said

"I'm going to miss you too honey" she said, her voice crackling.

"Well I better be on my way. Thank you again Jeb, goodbye kids, love you"

We all had our dramatic goodbye's and it was just left the flock and Jeb, because Linda went into make dinner.

"Oh your in luck kids, the kids are walking up the driveway now." Oh yippee! If you didn't recognize the sarcasm you must be deaf. Oh wow here come our replacements.

There was a boy about Angels age and a girl about Iggy and I age. Jeb looked at the girl.

"Brigid, meet Max, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel." I could tell Total was aching to say something like, "Fine just ignore the super dog" but I think I kind of scared him earlier so he stayed silent.

The girl looked at all of us and she looked like a snob. She had the best, "I'm the best daughter look on her face. She had on an very-fake innocent look plastered on her Barbie face. I could tell she was spoiled. She had a short skirt on and a low-cut shirt that was screaming "I'm a slut!" I glared at her and little miss perfect brigid glared back.

"This is Toni" Jeb said pointing to the little boy. He seemed descent. "Toni, Max, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel" We all gave a little wave.

"Can I speak you guys in the kitchen for a minute?" he motioned to Angel, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and I. I glared but followed him into the you guessed it modern kitchen with the flock following.

Once we were in there Jeb motioned for us all to sit down. I hesitated but sat in the hard, mostly-for-looks chair. Man for a house like this you would expect it to at least be comfortable.

"I want you guys to go to school"

He just blurted it out with no warning like at all. I was really stunned and so was everyone, well except Nudge who squealed, well, that was expected anyways.

"Umm how about…NO! Jeb, we don't have time for school. You never know, there still could be flyboys or erasers still left, probably are. We do not have time for school, there's to much going on." Nudge looked really sad at that.

"Max, this could be the chance for you to have a normal life. You and your flock. Itex is destroyed and as far as I know there are no more flyboys or erasers.

"Yea, as far as _you_ know, there could still be some left and then they'll build up on that." Like he knows anything.

"Well Max I'm afraid you don't have a choice because by the state of Arizona you are commanded to go to school. It starts tomorrow."

Ok he is so getting on my last nerve.

I knew that we had to go back to school but I was really cautious of my flock.

"Fine but can you do something for me?" I leaned in closer

"Cry me a river, build me a bride and do us all the wonderful favor of JUMPING OFF IT!"

With that I retreated into where Brigid and Toni were standing and back up the stairs to my room slamming the door and flopping onto my bed. Just then did I notice that I had a balcony. Perfect.

For a while I just thought of my mom and then I decided to take a little flight alone.

I jumped off the bed and spread out my white brown speckled wings.

I launched off the white balcony and into the gorgeous red and orange sunset. I flew over the trees, above the mountains, and above the town where I was just at peace.

I did a lot of flips and turns and I was so happy. I can't remember the last time I just flew by myself for the fun of it. Usually we were being attacked by erasers every 5 minutes but now I could just fly.

I felt the wind whisk through my hair and could here the slight movement of my wings go up and then down.

When I looked over to where the sunset was it was almost gone I decided to go back hom- no I mean house. It is definitely not my home. Nor will it _ever _be.

I saw the house and dove for the balcony. I was a little rocky on my landing considering I had to go through that tiny space. I came through a little too wobbly and landed crouching one hand on the ground.

It kinda looked like spider man ready to fling himself at somebody. What? I watched spider man so what?

The doorknob turned and before I even got a chance to tuck my wings in or stand up it swung open. Oh yeah great idea just leave the door unlocked.

My heart was pumping fast and standing there was- Jeb. Gosh got me scared for NOTHING. He looked down at me.

"I just landed don't criticize"

He held up his hands and said, "I wasn't just going to tell you that dinner is ready. He then left and I got up and folded my wings in going down the stairs. I felt eight pairs of eyes on me. I glared at everyone but my flock and the little boy.

What can I say? I have a soft spot for little kids. Deal with it.

I smirked as they flinched and sat down.

I sat down on the chair between Gazzy and Nudge. Oh great the chatterbox and farter.

How lovely.

I saw Angel sitting besides the boy talking to him about something. She wouldn't tell him about the wings and stuff right? Who knew with Angel she could have told him I saved the world by now.

Somehow I could tell that she was going to. Angel did do that saying to me that she 'trusts' them. But a lot of times that gets us in trouble

I sent her a mental thought _Angel, don't tell him about the wings._

She looked up and replied back with a pouty face,_ But why not? He's nice and I trust him._

Yep. There she goes with the 'trust' thing again

_Max, why can't I? Were practically family_

_Angel, you know that we can never trust Jeb again and we wouldn't want these people learning our secret. They might pour us out to white coats._

_But Max! I trust him! We don't need to hide anymore were safe from erasers and white coats!_

_Angel! We have one standing in the flesh right now! You never know when they can pop up! The world still isn't fully saved! Jeb can turn his back on us anytime!_

By now Angels face was red. I don't like seeing her mad but there are still dangers out there.

_You don't get it Max! If I was the leader I would be better and know that we can trust them! _

Well that stung.

With that she ran up the stairs.

Everyone looked really confused except for my flock who only looked a tiny bit confused.

Oh Angel.

I ran up after her. I got to her room and opened the door. She was lying on her bed facing the wall clutching Celeste to her chest.

"Angel" I said making my way over to her. Maybe I am a little paranoid. I mean I have been on the run for my whole life.

"Angel, I'm sorry sweetie I'm probably a little paranoid but, I really don't want our secret shared." She turned around and looked up at me. I crouched down to her level beside her bed.

"Do you forgive me Angel?" I don't usually ask for forgiveness but I couldn't stand her like this.

She looked down at Celeste for a while and then glanced up at me.

After a moment she said "Yeah, I'm sorry to Max I guess I just don't want to hide anymore"

"I know, I'd be lying if I said I didn't" I said

There was a moment of comfortable silence then I stood up, smiled and said

"How about we go down stairs. From what Total was eating earlier it's gonna be good. I held out my hand for her to take when she smiled, stood up, and grabbed my hand.

We went downstairs and everyone gave us questioning looks. I shook my head, ate 2 servings of my meal, so I didn't look too out of sort, with Total glaring at Jeb because he had to eat dog food.

I retreated up to my room, where Total had his _little_ speech.

"Furthermore I think in my wise doggy opinions that I should be treated better and get proper more sophisticated meals-" I pushed him out the door with him still talking and shut the door.

Finally! This is the part where I sleep. I had a big day tomorrow, unfortunately, when did I not?

**THIS IS A LINE! I COMMAND YOU TO RESPECT MY LINELINESS!&00000&%%%%%&00000&%%%%%&**


	5. Who Are You?

_**Hiya! Here is my next chapter! A new chapter will hopefully be coming every week, I also start school in a week so it'll be hard! Don't worry Brigit and Toni will be more active in the chapters. The disclaimer.**_

_**I do not own Maximum ride.**_

_I was walking through the woods one late night. I heard a stick crack in between the large elm trees. I briskly walked ahead avoiding the stick and the danger. For some reason I just didn't feel anything or didn't care._

_Ahead of me through the woods it sounded like something was moving. I caught a glimpse of pure black. A noise sounded behind me kinda like something whipping through thin air. _

_I turned around and was faced with nothing…_

_I felt protected and not scared but I definitely should be scared. I was in the middle of nowhere, at night, in the dark, with something or someone watching me. I walked forward again about five seconds before another wave of black hit me._

_As I looked around right in front of me on the ground was a black feather. I held it up high. It was to big to be an ordinary feather, I held it up to the moonlight, where dark purple tinted over the black feather. It was the size of a bird kid feather. _

I woke up with a start. Good, it was just a dream. I glanced over to my alarm clock and read 6:00. Why? Whoever invented the idea for kids to wake up this early should be shot. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

I went in my drawers and dug up a droopy shirt with a scull, skinny jeans, knee hi converse, a fault leather jacket and my wing necklace I always where. It's kinda like a symbol for the flock. We all where something with wings. **(Pic. On my profile)**

I hopped out of my room and down the stairs to where Jeb was having a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. So original. Everybody else was also downstairs grabbing their backpacks, or finishing eating.

Jeb saw me and looked up from his newspaper, "Good morning Max"

"Waking up to you, not really" I said back grabbing a plateful of bacon, eggs, and cinnamon toast.

Brigit glanced up at me from her eggs and glared at me. I gave her one of my most famous Max glare and she flinched and went back to her plate. I smirked. At least I still got it.

I sat down as far away to her as possible and began to eat. I got seconds and thirds.

"Eat much?" Brigit asked snidely

I shrugged and said," slut much?"

"girls" Jeb said looking up from the newspaper, "that's enough"

"Whatever" I said pushing up form the chair to my flock.

"Zomg! Max! I'm sooo excited to go to school, aren't you I mean really we'll get to meet so much people and before you know it your friends with everybody, and then you'll be popular and like so many different people will be your friends. I wonder what my friends will be like. That reminds me, I have to get new clothes. Oh this will be so much fun! We can shop together and- mmph" Thank you Ella.

"Alright everybody it's about time you walk down to the bus stop, it should be here any minute." Lissa said. "Brigit and Toni will show you where the bus stop is"

"Fine" said snob Brigit while Toni replied enthusiastically, "Okay!"

I smiled at Toni. He was cute. He was wearing a polo shirt with khakis. I glanced around the room.

Nudge was wearing a droopy dark blue shirt that said," wow!" with a yellow tank top underneath. She was wearing white shorts, a yellow flower headband, wing earrings, black heeled boots with buckles, and a bracelet that said, "Nobody can hurt me without my permission" I smiled, that's Nudge.

Iggy was wearing a white shirt that had all these colors and wings on it, dark denim jeans, and leather tan sneakers.

Angel was wearing a gray dress, with ruffles with a sparkly bow in the middle. She was wearing a black scarf, a pink fedora, pink leggings, silver flats with bows on the end, and a bracelet with wings.

Gazzy was wearing a red graphic pullover hoodie, a checkered shirt underneath, blue jeans, boat sneakers, and a leather chocker necklace for boys with a wing.

As for Brigit, she was wearing a tight short jean skirt, a way too tight shirt with stilettos. She was wearing way too much makeup that made her look like a clown in heels. I rolled my eyes

Brigit walked out the door with Toni following. He waved for us to follow. We followed them out the door into the cool summer morning air. We walked along the side walk when we came to a the stop. I sat down on the bench followed by Nudge and Angel

A few seconds later a boy clouded in black came with shaggy black hair. He wasn't bad looking either. He looked really familiar. I saw that flash of black somewhere. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Immediately Brigit was on top of him.

"Hey Nicky." Brigit said putting her hands on his chest, batting her overly mascared eyes rapidly, and flinging her foot up in a flirting way. She looked disgusting, and I thought she couldn't get any worse.

"Brigit, you look like Jocelyn Wildenstein, get a grip, there's kids."

The boy smirked and took Brigit's hands off him.

On the other hand Brigit looked like she was about to kill. I stood up and she walked towards me. "Listen, piece of trash" she said getting in my face "I don't need your comments so shut your mouth." I looked unaffected by this and I just smirked.

"Well ya know I would say the same for you but I bet the limited brain cells you still have left aren't going to be able to pick that up, so umm, yeah, Get. Out. Of. My. Face."

By then the bus arrived and everyone was giggling while the boy was smirking.

Is that all he does?

Everyone got on the bus, but the boy and I were the last ones to get on. I picked the only empty seat left and sat down by the window looking out longingly. I felt a presence besides and looked away from the window to my right where the boy sat down.

"Thanks." he said looking at me with his deep brown eyes. I felt like I knew him for my whole life

"for what?"

"Getting her off me." I was surprised by this but smiled. Ok so he was Mr. Silent

"Hey if you gotta be nice, be nice, if you gotta be mean, be as mean as you can" He smirked at that.

"Nick. Call me Fang, you?" Fang? I was hesitant at first but I guess he just wanted to know my name like any other human right? He didn't seem Eraser-ish. In fact he looked the opposite of that.

"Max." I said back. Then suddenly something clicked in him

"You sound familiar, have we met before?" Oh no, he was on to me, what do I do?

I hesitantly answered, "Uh no, I don't think we have."

He opened his mouth to say something else when luckily the bus arrived at school. School. It's gonna take me a while to get used to that name. Considering the flock and I spent most of our time being tortured in it. I walked off the bus to where Angel, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy were standing in a group.

"Ok remember guys no using powers for anything unless it's an emergency. Angel" I glanced at her knowingly. She sighed and dropped her head.

"Do you want me to walk you guys to your school?" **(A/N The elementary, middle, and high school are all connected to each other)**

"sure" Gazzy and Angel said at the same time. I smiled. Nudge and Iggy were in high school with me. We were sophomores, Nudge was a freshman while Angel was in second grade and Gazzy was in fifth grade. I walked down to their section and bent down to their level.

"Ok guys, behave yourselves. Like I said before no using your powers. Oh and guys, try to have some fun while your at it. Make some friends."

I gave Angel and Gazzy a hug and sent them on their way to school.

"lets go" I mumbled to Iggy and Nudge who were holding hands. We walked in the doors and everyone was looking at us. Well how about this for eraser free? What was Jeb thinking? Anyone of these people could be erasers. I glared at everyone who was looking at me and they all went back to what they were doing, obviously scared of my glare.

We walked down to the office where a short stout woman was sitting, sorting through files.

"Hi um, were new here."

"Oh hello, you must be Max, Krystal, and Jeff." She said looking up smiling. She handed us sheets that said our classes on them.

"Here are your classes. Your parents already took care of everything yesterday" Parents? I wanted to scream, 'THEY ARE NOT WAY MY PARENTS! THEY NEVER WILL BE. EVER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT OF THOSE PEOPLE TO BE MY PARENTS!' but instead I kept my cool and said through gritted teeth, "Alright, thank you" She looked confused at my sudden change of attitude but shooed it off.

"It's ok to be late since this is your fist day just don't make a habit of it. You were all given the same schedule except for a few things but Jeff has all of his classes with Max, because if I remember right Iggy is the blind one?" I nodded and said thank you.

"good luck" I walked out of the office door with Nudge and Iggy. The second we got out everyone was back to staring but mostly at me. I scowled.

"Max, I don't feel comfortable with all these people" Nudge said nervously.

"I know Nudge. Me too. We just need to find our classes and blend in" I looked around again with everyone staring. I then added, "Well try to blend in at least.

"Ok nudge I think this is your grade level area." Nudge nodded and gave a little wave before disappearing into the clouds of students. I sighed and turned back to Iggy. "I think we need to go to the right…" I said studying the number on the paper.

I was still looking down at the paper walking until something hard and solid knocked me down. I landed on the ground with a 'thump' and incase you didn't know, it takes _a lot_ to push me down. I steadied myself on my knees and looked up at the person who knocked me down. Standing there was Fang.

"Oh sorry" he said holding a hand out for me to take. I hesitantly and cautiously placed my hand in his. Something sparked through my hand, almost as if electricity had been set off. It fit perfectly in his like a flower fit perfectly in a vase. I was in to much of a shock to say anything.

"thanks"

"yep" He then walked down the hallway looking nonchalant.

I turned to Iggy "You didn't tell me?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"what? I'm blind!" I huffed and turned around continuing my search of I and Iggys classroom. Occasionally Iggy brushed his fingers across my arm for guidance. The first bell rang and kids began to disappear into classrooms while I still had no clue where I was going. About 10 seconds I found the matching numbers on the door 309. I turned to Iggy.

"Ok here it is" I cautiously opened the door slowly and quietly. I stepped fully inside and everyone was looking at us. The teacher stopped her lesson obviously nerved by the fact that I had interrupted. She turned towards us and put a fake smile on. One that I can see right through.

"Why hello, you must be the new students. Class, this is Iggy"

she gestured towards Iggy and then to me. "and this is Max."

One of the idiotic boys in the back row whistled. His must be girlfriend looked super mad but before she could do anything I gave him a harp glare and he immediately shut up and flinched.

"Ok Max and Iggy you can sit in the back with…" She looked around the room and then said, "Fang raise your hand." Oh great the silent dude that crashed into me this morning. I still was cautious of him. He was inhumanly strong and I was kinda getting wary of that. I didn't want my flock to get hurt because of him. He raised his hand.

"Ok Max and Iggy you take the two seats in front of him."

Iggy followed me through the isle and to our desks. Iggy took the first seat so I was left with the one in front of Fang. All of the girls were eying him and gawking over him. That's gonna take a while to get used to.

I turned my attention back to the teacher but didn't get a word of it. I was more focused on what was happening out side of here.

1. What if Nudge, Gazzy, or Angel saw an eraser.

2. Where are the erasers

3. The joy of flying gone for mostly the whole day

4. What is up with Fang…?

I don't know what but I am going to find out. After all what would my name live up to if I didn't take chances? Hey, I have to take the exhilarating, astonishing, dangerous, Maximum Ride.


	6. AN Thank you's N Sorry's

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated like I said I would but school keeps getting in the way and yeah I was writing a new chapter and something went whacko with my computer and I had to restart and I was so sure of myself that I had saved it. And then yep, just my luck. When I went to continue it was GONE. Noooooooooooooooo! So I'm sitting here eating a box of icecream wallowing in self-pitty, and yes, I am yelling at the icecream for making me eat it. Stupid ice cream. The irony of losing a story that you spent days on just gone. But don't worry, to all of the people that read my stories, even though there are not many thank you and I will try my best to get over it. Soo see-ya! **


	7. Fangypoo to the Rescue

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" I looked up from my hands slumped against my hand to find that it was the end of class. I got up lazily and gathered up my books and tapped on Iggy's shoulder for him to follow me out of class into the next one and after that, the next, and on, and on, and on. Jeese, I thought _I_ had it bad. It's basically the same torture! How can people go through this pain! Wow, dramatic Max. Blame it on the imaginary beauty sleep.

Iggy got up and followed me out the door into the way-too-crowded-for-any-paranoid-bird-kid-hallway. I looked around for any Eraser looking type things, but instead only saw either Barbie doll looking girls, emo's, jocks, nerds or players.

"Ok Ig's, next class is…' I said looking down at the I looked down at the dreaded list of dungeon cells, or should I say dog crates.

I shivered at the memory of being in the crate I shook it off and saw that the next class was, _biology_. Of all classes.

"Biology" I said focusing ahead of me and making sure not too look at Iggy. I knew he hated this class too. Especially because they were the ones who took his sight away.

Surely I would ace this but I hated it. Stupid white-coats had to make me be on the run for my whole life, and not have any social life. Well I did have Ella, my flock…my mom, uh… Yeah, I got nothing. Not that I didn't love them, I did, but I need a friend. What the heck, I'm pretty sure in about two or less weeks we'll be blowin' this popsicle stand. No way on earth did I have time for _friends._

I focused my mind on where we were walking and found that I was already lost. I was at a dead end.

"Not again" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Iggy asked aware that I had stopped.

"Lost again" Iggy groaned. I sighed, and pulled out the map. This shouldn't be _that _hard. It's not that big of a school anyway. I looked down at the map while following the directions. This time I would be aware if I ran into somebody, using my spidey senses. I turned where it said to turn and avoided people going the opposite way. I turned again and knocked into something hard and black, once _again._

Just I was about to fall again when a toned muscled arm caught me mid-fall. I looked up startled and was met with familiar obsidian eyes. Fang. How could I have not heard him? I was listening closely. I was sure to hear him approach. Yet here he is and I did not see him.

"lost?" His voice rang like honey and his eyes were the most amazing eyes I have ever seen in my life. Feeling uncertain in the position I was, balanced myself on the cold tiled ground.

"Uh. Yeah… kinda." I said uncertain.

"When's your next class?" He asked.

"Biology _unfortunately_." I said the last part so that no human could here what I said but shockingly Fang looked up and raised an eyebrow as to why. God, he looks so cute when he does that. No! Forget that I said that. That I even thought to say it. Ok. Back to the currently weird situation.

I also raised an eyebrow to him too. I hesitantly opened and closed my mouth. "H-how did you hear me?" He looked shocked and weary of that and said finally, "Look, how about I get you to your class?" He said trying to cover the conversation. I was _not _going to just take that, and do what he says! I'm Maximum freaking Ride!

"No way am I going to just cover this up!" I said to him making him startled.

"Well I guess you are, we're already there." I looked at him confused and noticed that I had been walking while talking. Dang. He made me so unaware of my surroundings. Why did he do this to me? I glared at him one of my most famous Max glare that can only be attempted by the one and only or else you'll just looked like a dying squirrel. But he did not flinch. This made me super p.. I gritted my teeth and went inside the classroom with Fang and Iggy on my tail.

Fang left to go to his class while Iggy and I went up to the teacher. He stared at me blankly looking mad as ever.

"Do you have an excuse for being late kids?" He sneered. It might just be me but I think I'm getting a feeling that he hates his life.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh- were new here this is Iggy, I'm Max, an-" I was cut off with him tooting his horn way too hard.**(not literally if you didn't catch that) **"Don't try to give me that excuse! Sit down in your seats now!" Perfect. A crappy teacher for a crappy class. I might have gone a little over the top on my reply but hey, what do you expect from a girl who's been on the run from psychotic man eating half men half wolf things?

"Excuse me but I'm sorry you have freaking no life but I would like to avoid crappy people like you today! Is that _so_ much to ask!" He looked appalled by my outburst and yelled, "Detention you demon child! How dare you even stand here yelling at me! I hate people like you, who have no care whatsoever to anything!" I rolled my eyes. He didn't even know I've been keeping his sorry $$ alive. Without the flock and I, all of these people would have been dead. The nerve.

"Take a seat" the short shrubby man said through gritted teeth.

"Glad to" I sneered back. Iggy looked uncomfortable while standing there. I couldn't blame him. Everybody was looking at me with judging faces. I sat down at the only empty seat since Iggy had taken the other one swiftly. I looked around the room for the nearest exits and got settled into my seat

The lesson went by fast, it might have been due the fact that I wasn't giving a butts worth of attention but, who knows? I got snapped from my daydreaming with a ruler snapping against my desk. I jumped and put on fierce eyes to my attacker but was met with disapproving eyes of a teacher.

"Pay attention!" He growled.

"Yeah, whatever" I said back.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and tapped on Iggy's shoulder to follow. I stepped out of the dungeon or the so called classroom and looked down at the schedule and saw that lunch was next. Finally! The reason to keep me sane in this cage.**(Haha get it I said cage because like they were in cages and it's kinda like a cage and they don't like it- get it? Get it? Oh sorry- got a little carried away there) **I followed most people to get to lunch. But most by Iggy and I's supersonic senses.

I grabbed my tray and made my way down the line and waited for Iggy to finish and set off in search for a table but was caught by a hand waving me over. I looked down at the person and saw that it was Fang and he had a bunch of girls surrounding him. Sluts. Making sure Iggy was following I walked over to Fang and pushed girls out of the way and sat down beside him and Iggy in the other seat next to him. A lot of the girls glared at me and others like really, they hissed. No joke.

Fang and Iggy instinctively bumped fists, I don't know, cause their boys?

"sup bro'" Iggy said, changing to his gangster voice. Oh gosh, he's gonna scare Fang away acting like that. I rolled my eyes at Iggy and said, "really?"

"Hey shawty, I gots to act like a man sometimes I ain't trippen'" I raised an eyebrow, but was worthless on Iggy. Fang just smirked at our interaction and we basically got to know each other better, and surprisingly, we had a lot of things in common. I think I actually had a friend. Wow, that's two to add to the list Fang: check my shower: check. …Ok it's not the best list but hey who said I needed or wanted any in the first place?

The day passed boringly, and stupidly, watching as teachers mouths moved yet, I was completely ignoring everything they said and stared out the window. I got a lot of nasty looks from Brigit.

The final bell rang signaling for me to finally get the crap out of this place. I got up and waved a goodbye to Fang and went to get my backpack out of my locker while Iggy waited outside, because he had brought his backpack with him. As I sighted my locker I went over to be turned around by a arm.

In front of me was a guy that clearly looked like he was on the football team. I glared at him.

"Hey babe, you, me 6, at Breadsticks, wear something sexy." The idiotic boy said leaning against the lockers with a smug look on his face.

"Excuse me, but I don't even know you, and why on earth would I go out with some random butt that just came up to me and asked me to go out with them? I'm not stupid like the rest of the girls in here."

"fille la plus chaude dans le monde" He said trying to look intimidating with his words but to me he just looked plain disturbing.

"It means, you are the hottest girl in the world." He smirked and got closer to me.

I acted as if he charmed me and said in the same voice "me mordre" He smirked and pulled me up to him. I resisted the urge to kick him, or pull him away and said, "Means bite me." I pushed him away and got my backpack and started to walk away just as he pushed me against the lockers and started to kiss me.

I was as mad as heck and shoved him into the lockers, making his head bleed. He looked super angry and got up just as quickly and punched my face. I wobbled back but regained composure and got a kick to his side with my foot. I heard a crack signaling that I had broke his bone. He staggered back and I took it as the time to punch him in the face only he blocked it. He quickly stood back up, and kicked me hard in the stomach. I doubled over in pain and he punched me in the face. He went to punch me again but nothing came.

I straightened up and looked in front of my where Fang had him pinned against the lockers while yelling at him in the face. Fang flipped off the wall onto the floor. They guy took no time in running away, knowing he couldn't take him. Fang looked over to me

"Are you ok?" He asked looking concerned

"Yeah, thanks" I said

"No problem" He then walked away as if nothing had happened. I walked outside to where Iggy was waiting impatiently.

"Where were you?" He asked

"Just getting myself" I replied casually.

We went to pick up Nudge first. Right when she saw me she went into a frenzy of words.

"OMG Max! What happened to you? Were there Erasers? Did they get away? Do we have to move away again? I hope not because I made soo many friends and I really want to stay here and live normally, I've never really experienced that before. I mean there soo nice and we have so much in common and I do not want to be on the run again, it's just simpily not good for my nails, speaking of which I should probably get a manicure…Oh yeah…OMG Max! What happen-" She was cut off by Iggy's hand that was slapped over Nudges mouth. Man, that girl could talk up a storm.

"I'm fine Nudge just some rude guy that didn't take no for an answer" Trying to say that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. She nodded. We then took off to find Gazzy and Angel.

"Eww! Nudge!" Nudge has a tendency of licking peoples hand if it's on there for to long. So I'm guessing that's what happened. I looked over all the heads and found to little blond heads that belonged to Gazzy and Angel. I smiled and waved to them. They smiled and waved back. A little from Gazzy who wanted to look cool for the girls. Aww… just like a miney Iggy.

"Max! What happened?" Angel and Gazzy asked at the same time. Looking at my bruises where he punched me.

I quickly put my mind block up and made something up, "I'm fine. Just fell down the stairs" Gazzy nodded while Angel looked suspicious.

"_You can't hide stuff forever Max"_ Angels well…angelic voice said. I ignored her and walked up the too perfect driveway into the too perfect house…To much of an understatement if you ask me.

I was met by the smell of hot spaghetti and meatballs. I quickly dropped my bag, not caring if I made a mess, and staggered into the kitchen, to the table, everybody else quickly followed me. A plate of spaghetti was now in front of me and I dug in and cared less about the fact that I had no manners. What the heck! I had two more plates.

I got weird looks from Linda, but could care less. I hid my face so no one saw my banged up face. Judging how my face felt it would be better tomorrow. After dinner I said goodnight to my flock and a quiet goodnight to Total and went upstairs into my room. Just then did I remember that I had detention. Aw, so what! He could live.

I put on my pajamas when someone burst through my door.

"Listen slut, Fang is my man, don't you ever get on him like that or I'll make your life worse then it already is." Brigit said snidely.

"It's not my fault that he doesn't like you. You did that yourself, with your looks and personality." I then slammed the door in her face. I really didn't need another argument tonight. I jumped into my bed and shut off my lamp. I heard a muffled shriek from Brigit but closed my eyes and fell into a blissful sleep, well as much as blissful could get with me.


	8. Preview

**It's my birthday! Everybody wish me a happy birthday! I got a guitar! Yes! Go me! Sorry I haven't updated in a freakishly long time, I've been busy with piano lessons and the treacherous school! Ahhh! Speaking of normal things that just **_**happen**_** to relate to max ride I was at home alone with my brother and these men were like in black and tan cloaks and I mean seriously, they could definitely pass for whitecoats. I was like freaking out and hiding and my bros like "What the heck?" and he said he was going up to the window to see who they were and I was like, "What in the erasers are you doing! Do you want to be tested on and be an avian fugitive for the rest of your life, running from man eating half men half wolf hybrids? Are you crazy!" So yeah he thinks I'm crazy and paranoid but oh well! Oh and yes I will have words of the week… or month so here it is *bum bum bum* Fudge cake crap, yes, it is very odd and weird, like me! Anyways, I have a preview for my chapter to come. Please don't give up on me! It will be coming soon!**

_So I did the only thing that felt like a carefree way to die, I jumped off the cliff, arms spread out beside me, hair whisking past my face, as I fell down into a deep dark death, I braced myself for the immense pain, as my body hit the bottom._

**Ohhhh… mysterious… *da da daaaa***


	9. Dreams, Dolls, Wings

_I had to get away from it. It was dangerous and I needed to get away fast. My feet hitting every dented, sharp pointed rock along the rocky path I was running past. Tree branches hitting every part of my body. That didn't matter, I was running for my life. My weak feet picked up pace as my delicate ears heard over 10 pairs of feet crash against the muddy ground like a heart beating to fast. Thump, Thump, Thump. I looked over my shoulder as the trees zoomed past me in waves of motion and saw a menacing, blood lusted face, of a ugly, hairy Eraser between passing trees. No matter, taking sharp intakes of air, or my lungs aching for air, I didn't stop. Just then I saw a white light, like a doorway to heaven up above. I ran faster as if that were possible, but stopped upon the sheer face of rock that dropped more than one hundred feet down. Tumbling rocks flew off the rock as I made my sharp brake, flying over the cliff into the unseeable floor beneath me probably wailing of unknown creature, fighting over who'll get the first, even partly edible thing that'll fly over ninety feet down. _

_The Erasers were right behind me, and I had no way out, so I pulled out my wings but was met with nothing but…nothing. Then I remembered, they took them away, Itex, The joy of flying gone like a blink of an eye. I looked over my shoulder at the Erasers who were now only an inch away from me. So I did the only thing that felt like a carefree way to die, I jumped off the cliff, arms spread out beside me, hair whisking past my face, as I fell down into a deep dark death, I braced myself for the immense pain, as my body hit the bottom, but I never felt anything as a flash of black came towards me and I was soon floating upwards, feeling light-weighted. I looked up to my savior, and was met with those same obsidian eyes that I always get lost in._

You know how annoying it is to wake up to your alarm clock every morning? Well I'd rather have that then have my own original alarm clock from my dear flock. I woke up to a baby laughing. WAIT! What the fish sticks! Now I may have wings but I know that is not normal. I opened my eyes and was met with a plastic head with a fake, plastic smile plastered on it's face. The face stared down at me like it was intent on making me happy. Uh, Iggy!

Iggy then intimidated the doll saying, "Time to get up Maxy! You don't want to be late for Fangyboy! I know he's waiting for you!" I swatted the plastic face away from mine.

"Shut up Iggy" giggles in the background were heard. I looked up and saw Angel, Ella, and Nudge. Gazzy slaps Iggy a high five and they all run out of the room when they see my face, with Iggy calling out behind, "Time for school!"

I groaned and got up, and dressed in a regular t-shirt that said, " I was born intelligent, education ruined me", dark skinny jeans and knee-high converse. With my wing necklace, that I never take off and a zip up sweater to hide my wings. I then descended down the stairs, knowing that my flock was already up.

I got down the stairs to _Linda_ fixing Angel up. That is not going to happen! Who does she think she is touching Angel like she's her own. I marched up to her.

"What are you doing?" I said in a stern voice that would make anybody freeze what there doing and drop to the ground. "Get away from her" Afraid of me, she backed up and literally ran back to the kitchen. Angel giggled and wrapped her arms around me. "It's ok Max, I'm fine." I wrapped my arms around her

"good"

I then walked into the kitchen and took the plate that Linda had set down. I wasn't even fully stuffed oh, who gives a crap, I'll take as much as I need and want. I grabbed three more plates and finished off every last bite. Brigit looked at me like I was a pig.

"Uh, you're a pig, there's no way Fang would even want you, you're a disgrace."

"Oh big Brigt's using her big words, awww!" I said mockingly using a fake baby tone voice.

"You better shut up Ride, or I'll kick your butt." Yeah, she didn't really use the word butt, a more…worse way of that. But who would like to see her take me on? I can picture it now. She wouldn't even have a chance at hurting me, I mean look at her, it looks like she's all bones, and even if she tried couldn't hurt a fly.

"You have fun with that" I snorted and walked over to my flock with Angel snuggling Celeste tight. I waved them out the door, early so I didn't have to deal with Brigit. Once we were out of ear shot Nudge said, "Max, my wings are killing me!" everybody else moaned in agreement.

"Ok, we can go for a quick fly when we get back to the house, but we have to make it through the day first, we can't be late." Nudge frowned but nodded. We got to the stop where Fang was already waiting.

"Hey Fang" I said to Fang who was dressed in a clad of black like yesterday.

"sup" He said back, yep a man of few words. Brigit then showed up with Toni trailing behind her helplessly. Poor kid.

"What are you doing with my man!" Brigit yelled. I sighed and rolled my eyes and Fang sighed. Man, do I feel bad for him, having to deal with Brigit every second. Wait, am I referring to myself or Fang? Ok, so both of us.

Brigit came up to Fang "C'mon baby you know you want me" In a supposed to be seductive tone that drive men crazy while I thought it sounded like garbage throwing up. I gagged and surprisingly Fang took her hand away from him. "Just stop Brigit" Fang said in that deep dark voice of his.

Brigit looked taken aback by this and then she started growing angry and pointed her manicured finger accusingly at me. "You" she said venom dripping. Like I'm a murderer. "You did this to him. If it wasn't for you Fang would be drooling over me! Just go back to the hole you were in and stay there!" I've had much worse screamed at me. I could deal with her.

"You think I want to be here? If you were the last person on earth and I had to pick between you and death, I'd be dead in not even a second." I spat at her. Just as she was about to criticize me, the bus pulled up. I got in and sat in an empty seat. With Fang beside me. Fang put his Ipod and leaned back in the seat. I did the same and turned on "Nothing" by The Pretty Reckless **(please check this song out! It's awesome! Thx!) **I started thinking about why no flyboys are showing up. Maybe Jeb's right. Maybe they're gone and we defeated them. Nah, that would be way to easy, considering I still have to save the world, I know they're still out there, they wouldn't have given up that easily. I know their schemes all too well. So if they were still out there, why aren't they attacking? There's no point to not.

I was awoken from my thoughts when the bus screeched to a stop. Uh, I need to get my drivers license! I put my hands on my seat to stop from flying forward.

I switched off my Ipod as did Fang and we left the bus grabbing our things with my flock, Brigit, all over Fang-no surprise there- and Toni. I gave Angel a hug goodbye, and just as I was about to give Gazzy a hug he nervously but quickly side- stepped. I was confused and a bit hurt, what made him not want to hug me goodbye? He noticed and said

"Sorry Max, one of my friends might see me and that would be un-cool." I smirked. Little kids and their version of drama. It's k Gaz, I get it" He sighed a sigh of relief. I then gave Nudge a one-handed squeeze "Bye Max, see you after school" Then they all left except for Gazzy who lingered behind and gave me a quick hug, looking around to make sure none of his cool friends saw and said realy fast, "I love you Max, bye" and then he ran into the building. I smiled a genuine smile, it was sweet of Gazzy to do that because he knows that I love it when he does it.

I got up off my hands and knees and to a waiting Iggy and Fang, who said, "Wow, you guys must be pretty close" Oh yeah, I forgot that normal siblings would fight over the littlest thing like who would get the last poptart, or they would fight and get into arguments. What was I gonna tell him? "Oh right, we grew up in a lab together and I was the mother figure in their life because we had no real parents and lived our lives as fugitives so we had to count on each other so we don't get beaten to a pulp or die" Yeah, _No!_ So I chose quickly.

"You have no idea"

Brigit, who I hadn't noticed, walked up to me with her clique. "Remember, slut Fang is mine. Not. Yours." Yeah. Like I haven't heard that a hundred times

"Brigit, I don't want to deal with you, or your nasal voice right now, so please leave."

"What did you say to me! Brigit squealed smoke literally coming out of her ears. Fang, one could say, "saved me" even though I don't ever need to be saved. He just made me feel like I was special somehow, I liked it. "We have class Brigit, we have to go"

Of course listening to anything Fang said Brigit smiled sweetly and walked down the hall. Her clique following behind. "Man, can't that girl get a clue?" Iggy who was _blind_ asked. Wow, even someone blind could tell that Fang was annoyed with Brigit. I sighed and agreement as Fang just nodded, Eh, that's usual.

I just then remembered I had to have that one horrible teacher for Biology, why me?

"Well, I don't know about you but I just can't wait for biology with Mr. Constipated." I said in an overly sarcastic remark. Fang did the slightest bit smile while Iggy irrupted with laughter. I walked into English, which we all had together and paid a little bit more attention. The bell rang for second period oh joy. (Note the sarcasm, it's pretty important)

I headed into the dreaded classroom that made me want to puke, covered with the same stench as the school had, that I had hated for so many years, and yet years to come. I sat in the seat next to Iggy, everyone in the room, either shouting or throwing paper across the room. Right when Mr. Anson came in everyone was as quiet as a mouse. He looked over the classroom, disgust carved into his imperfect crevices of his face. Only my flock and I could describe every little detail of someone. He glared across the classroom looking for any type of quirk so he can live up to his ungrateful standards. His eyes locked on me. Uh, I hated his guts I stared deep into his cold, piercing glare of his gray, dull eyes, noticing every emotion, anger, disgust, anguish, stress, annoyed, how I can go on.

He scoffed and turned on his heel locking his arm behind his back where he started class with his deep, urgent, sharp tone. I sat in daze not even attempting to listen to a word he says. Suddenly I feel as if somebody entered my head. I was on alert instantly and stiffened in my seat. Iggy noticed.

"You okay? What's the matter?" Iggy whispered quiet enough so that no human could here.

I brushed it off, "Yeah, fine" He still looked hesitant but focused back to the front of the classroom. A voice then drifted into my head. A very, soft _angelic_ voice.

"Hey Max! I got a new power! I can telepath from miles away! Isn't it cool?" Just what she needed, read my mind when I'm miles away, oh the agony!

"I heard that!"

"Sorry, that's great sweetie, but I don't want to get in trouble for zoning out and I don't want you reading my mind" I heard a small humph in return and the voice in my head now zoning out. The bell rang for next period and I looked down at my schedule, I was in awe at one word. _Choir._ That is _not_ gonna work out for moi. I basically stomped out of the classroom with Iggy where we met with Fang.

"Hey, what class do you have next?"

"I have algebra next, why?" I sighed in relief

"So you have that class with Iggy and I, can you take Ig with you they _messed up my schedule_."

"Why, what did they put?" Iggy asked as if he already knows.

"They mistakenly put choir for my music class." Iggy laughed.

"Wow, I feel bad for your kid, can't cook or sing" Iggy said. I thumped him on the head hard. "Ow that hurt" Iggy said rubbing along the back of his head where I thumped him.

Fang looked very confused, which may I mention is the cutest thing ever! Urr, never mind pretend I didn't say that and never speak of it or else I will hunt you down and make you regret it.

"I can't sing worth fudge crap" **( yes, I used my word thingy :o) **Fang raised an eyebrow at my word choice while all the while looking amused.

"Anyways I have to go check about this, I'll see you in a few." Fang nodded and he and Iggy descended down the crowded hallways of arrogant teenagers. I stalked toward the office and stood in front of the desk. The lady looked up with a genuine smile.

"Hello, what may I help you with sweetie?" Eh, maybe too nice for my standards. I directed my finger towards my schedule while pointing to choir. "this" She looked for a moment and looked a bit confused about what the problem was.

"See, I can't sing, I sound like a dieing pig with half its lungs ripped out. I cannot sing, I need a new music choice please." She regained her composure and turned on a bright smile.

"Well hun, I'll see if I can squeeze ya in somewhere, don't worry. But for now if you really don't want to you can sit here in the office for your last period." Wow, I didn't know it'd be that easy. I nodded my thanks and she gave me a pass as I went to Algebra. I handed my slip to the teacher and sat in my seat next to Fang and Iggy, of course, Brigit already mentally and physically attached to Fang. I started walking towards my seat then found it impossible with little miss perfect in the way. I pushed my way through her and into the seat next to Fang. Fangs eyes were pleading to me. Ha! I just smirked and focused on the front of the classroom.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. All I was thinking about was how at the end of the day I get to spread my wings, which were aching, may I add. The bell rang for the end of school. Luckily Fang lives next door, we as in Nudge, Iggy, and I. Mrs. Batchdler takes home Angel, and Gazzy. walked home from school a shortcut that Fang already knew about and led us home. With Nudge talking off a storm about some new boots or something. We passed by endless trees, towering over the ground and bushes. All the sudden I had a sense of déjà vu. I stiffened and I watched closely as Fang did the same thing. Wait, something doesn't add up, Fang, he seems familiar like I've known him my whole life.

I shook it off, it's just a coincidence right? That I felt I've known Fang forever is just a _coincidence_. I hadn't noticed I was already at the house until Fang looked deep into my eyes, like he was looking into my soul. Creepy.

"I'll see you later Max"

"Yeah, see ya" I said, not losing eye contact

Iggy stalked up.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Iggy frowned throwing a dramatic wave of his hand through his strawberry blonde hair.

"See ya Iggy" Fang said, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Iggy by the sleeve into the house. "Ooooh, Max! Looks like Fang has the hots for you" Nudge said wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

I snorted. "don't be ridiculous Nudge, you know that's not true."

"Of course it's true! Do you see the way he looks at you? The way you look at him? I've never seen anything like it! It's the most love anyone has ever had between each other. Think of it, when you guys are dating, I can't even describe what'll be like, if your holding it in now. I me-" She was cut off by Iggys hand over her mouth. She frowned.

"Awe, don't be mad Nudge, I just have sensitive ears." Iggy then held Nudge against him as Nudge snuggled her head deep into his chest. I almost gagged

"Get a room!" I stated mortified

Iggy shrugged his shoulders simply "Sure"

"I was joking Iggy, and thank you for reminding me never to say any joke that's perverted around you." Iggy rolled his sightless eyes while Nudge blushed a deep crimson red. Just then the door swung open to reveal uni-brow, and Gazzy and Angel. Angel walked up and hugged me on instinct. I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"How was your day at school kiddos?" I asked setting them on the couch settling my arms against both of them.

Lissa looked suddenly jealous from the doorway. Well she better get used tot his, because she is not having my babies any time soon, well not at all.

Then I thought of something, where does Jeb go all day? I bet he still works for the school, I will kill him. Just then, Brigit came stopping down the stairs that I never knew she went up.

"Where is my journal!" She screeched. Oh yeah, about that. This morning I might have maybe overseen some of the words in the journal well, diary. They were pretty darn funny if you ask me. Before she got to questioning, I motioned the flock out of the house.

"Who's ready for a flight?" I asked, even though I knew everyone was ready. Everybody whooped and hollered. We all then walked deep down the backyard into the woods, near a clearing, where we spread our wings, and took to the air.

I will never get used to how exhilarating flying is, feeling nothing but air and the slight beat of motion and to be lifted off the ground into a priceless view, hovering over clouds, or gliding through. Hair whisking pat my face, as I flew into nowhere but sky, having no limits, no restrains, just going where ever my feet…er, wings take me.

In the far distance I saw a spot of black, a bird with magnificent black wings, it was the strangest bird I've ever seen, but, once we got closer, I held back a gasp of shock. It was Fang, with wings, a bird kid like us. Fang must've noticed me because before I knew it we were right in front of each other. If I said his wings were magnificent far away, up close was something I can't describe, like a fallen angel, or the angel of night so dynamic, and…black. His hair, slightly clouding his eyes. I was at a loss for words, and so was the flock. I was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"You…have,-" I started again "You have…wings"


	10. AN no ella

Sorry about doing these little author notes but, I just wanted to say I did a very bad job in trying to include Ella in this story so completely forget about Ella ok? I know I'm terrible but she'll be added later, maybe as Nudge or Max's friend. I'm very sorry! Again sorry about how much author notes I do, trust me I hate them too but I just had to tell you. Get it. Got it. Good. Oh, and please! I need at least 3 more reviews till I post next chapter. It's not a lot, just 3. See ya later! And thank you for commenting! You guys are the best!

3 REVIEWS!


	11. Sorryagain

Hey guys! I bet your pretty peed off at me. I understand I would be to but I had a few consequences. Ready? My computers a total douche bag and decided to let the stupid viruses get in. Argg! So my cousin was like messing with my computer because apparently he's "good with these things" and he was trying to fix it. You know what happens? Next time I get on not one single thing works. Not office word or even the internet! When I click on the thing nothing freaking happens! So I had to send it to this computer place. Took a while but now my baby's back to normal. Next one is, I have volleyball, piano, guitar, and choir practice. I also have polyvore and school. And the stupid homework thing that someone thought of to ruin kids' lives. Anyways I'll get back to fanfiction I promise! I wouldn't lie to you. *hesitates* yeah, I wouldn't lie to you! See ya! One more thing! I know I'm talking a lot but the next chapter I was working on is like GONE! Im soo mad! I was almost finished and like shebang! Im going to kill the person who did this! Urrrggg! Anyways thank you for all of the reviews like Omg! WAY more than expected! Love you guys! Don't forget to review and…stuff!


	12. Liars and Singers

**Hello everyone! I do not own anything and I'm really sorry I took so long to upload this. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and New years!**

I woke up with a start. One dream of many that are as good as insane. I have no clue why I have so many dreams like that. It's not like I have a superhero. Because I'm the superhero in this story and the last time I checked super heroes don't have superheroes. That night I started having dreams, and if you know me well you'd know that whenever I have dreams that seem to continue for more than two nights they mean something. Whatever it is.

I decided to ignore it for now and got up and slipped on a sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and converse. Brushed out my knotted hair. Without taking a second glance in the mirror I bounded down the staircase and spotted Toni on the phone talking to someone with a weird look in his eyes. I know it's not really the right thing to do but I hid behind the banister and eavesdropped on Toni's conversation. With my supreme hearing I could hear it clearly and hear Toni's little voice in the phone.

"Yeah, there all here." I could hear a slight pause and someone talking on the other end of the phone that I wasn't able to make out and heard Toni speak again. "Brimmit Lane 101." Pause.

"3:00? I don't know if I can get them all here by then" I could hear the exasperation and clear annoyance in his voice. What on earth is he talking about? And to who? "Yes sir" Sir? I could hear the click of the phone and decided to make my appearance known. I stepped out from behind the stair case and saw Toni look over. He looked surprised, nervous and taken aback.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked nonchalantly. Maybe too nonchalantly. He quavered around with words trying to put a sentence together. Mistake number one. Right away I was suspicious of Toni. I narrowed my eyes accusingly. "Oh no one just uummmm…" mistake number two "uh my uh friend! Yeah that's right my friend" I decided to challenge him and know the truth about who he was talking to.

"So you call of your 'friends' sir?" Ha! Now I've got him. Something about this makes me suspicious when he said 'they' meaning the flock and 'sir' my thoughts went straight to the white coats. Maybe there not gone. I knew I was right. I'm never wrong with this kind of stuff. Before I could test him anymore Jeb came in nonchalantly pulling his tie around his collared shirt. My eyes went straight to him and I sent him my best glare I could manage. He flinched a little but fixated his statue and cleared his throat. That reminds me about where Jeb goes all day.

"Hey kids what's going on in here?" he asked as if this were just some game.

"Oh as if you wouldn't know. Nice tie. Where'd you get it? Have your eraser slaves make you one for your amusement" I walked towards him

"Where are you going? I'm sure nowhere important. Where _do_ you go all day by the way?" I asked innocently. He stuttered right away I knew where he went. The school.

I lodged at his throat tightening my grasp around his neck and hurling him towards the wall. I'm gonna let him suffer and let him know this is what I went through my flock and I. Suffering and pain. Lots of pain. I heard Toni's gasp of shock and I finally realized there was a little kid in the room. Maybe I'm over reacting. I mean come on! He's just 6 years old. I deliberately loosened my grip on Jebs shirt and dropped my hand. He fell to the ground and breathed for air and was coughing dramatically. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Daddy!" came Toni's voice. He raced over and wrapped his arms around Jeb and backed away from me, scared. My heart dropped to my stomach and I felt like hitting myself over and over again. I felt really bad now that I thought over what I did. But not for Jeb, for Toni. That he had to watch that. I should've been more observant, I just got in the moment, and I was furious at Jeb and had to do it then and there. I was definitely mad at Jeb and not sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for what I did then and there but if Toni wasn't there Jeb would've been unconscious. Linda and Brigit came running into the room. Great, just what I needed, more redheads.

"What the heck did you do to my dad you slut!" Brigit screamed in her nasally voice.

Linda widened her eyes in surprise and shock.

"Jeb!" she cried dramatically as if this was some kind of reality TV show. "Toni are you okay? What happened?"

I was about to run out of the room and pretend like I did nothing but came the stupid voice in my head. "_Don't run away from your problems, that never helps"_ I was about to go anyways just to annoy it when I thought twice and I knew the voice was right. As annoying as that thing is, with the fortune cookie statements, it gave me good advice sometimes. Other times it was just plain annoying. But me being me and stubborn I replied back. "_Get out of my head; I can handle my own situations. I don't need your input."_ I thought.

"_I'm just trying to help Max; everyone needs help now and then" Said the voice_

"_Well not me" I said back to my voice "I can handle myself perfectly fine now GET. OUT." I said irritably._

"_Whatever you say" _The voice replied back in a sig-songy voice. Well that's new.

I came back to reality when Jeb coughed one last time and sat up. "It's ok" he spoke to his 'family', "Max is like this sometimes, she'll get over it" he spoke as if I were some test rat still locked up in a cage. Smoke was literally blaring out of my ears.

"Excuse me? Not this time Jeb, I knew we shouldn't have come here, I'm never going to be able to trust you again Jeb, I'm not just a silly game that whenever you mess up or lose you can just try again, thinking everything will be all right and you're going to win this time. You need to face the fact that I'm giving up on you. I'm actually sorry that you're my father."

The word 'father' doesn't feel right on my tongue. It feels wrong and just bad. I never had a true father. As much in the path that I wished Jeb had changed he never did and he kept coming back and breaking my heart all over again. I started again.

"But I guess that you're over me now, and you just want to call me you're 'messed up life' and start all over with your slutty daughter and another kid just in case you mess up on her. Well don't be late for work. I'm sure you've got some innocent kids to torture."

You could see Jeb's face drop as I spoke and I didn't regret one single word that came out of my mouth. I wanted him to know how much he hurt me when he turned his back on me. Confused faces were shared between Brigit and Linda and I decided to ruin his life. I mean he ruined mine and he doesn't seem to care.

"Oh he forgot to tell you that he tortures little children implanting different things in them for money? Well later is better than never."

"I know what you're trying to do Ride, but you're not fooling me b****. You just want my dad for yourself and get us out of the picture." I was appalled by what she said. I was right; she is missing a couple brain cells.

"Okay, um first Brigit EEWWW! And second do you really think I would want," I said as I made a motion at Jeb with my hand, "…_that_? He happens to and regretfully be my terrible father, so I don't know what's wrong with you. I'm sorry, that was a complete and total lie. I could name a hundred things that are wrong with you. Ooops."

It was Linda's turn to speak up. "Jeb, I don't want this child in my house anymore, she is a disgrace toward my children and a negative influence." Excuse me? No one tells me where to go.

"A negative influence? Have you looked at your daughter lately? She's a negative influence toward the school. Heck, to the world. And Toni, I don't know what kind of crazy world he's in right now, but I would keep an eye out for him. He's turning into Jeb." Now she's at a loss for words. Why not add about her cooking?

"And have you tried your cookies? They taste like elephant butt. Try a cooking class, nah; I don't even think that will help." While talking, quite harshly may I add to the family, the flock; without my knowing had filed into the room. The family was left taken aback so I swept past the flock and into the kitchen in search for keys. I spotted them off to the side of the cabinet and picked them up. I went back to the room and motioned my flock out of the house.

"Look Max, I know I've hurt you but can't we make this better? Please just at least stay till the end of this school year. I haven't seen the flock this happy in a long time. Everybody's making new friends and you wouldn't want to see them sad would you?" During this Angel had made her way back inside and heard the conversation.

"No Jeb I wouldn't but it's for the better. C'mon Angel, let's go." I started towards the door but Angel stopped me, "Pleeeeeease Max? I meet a couple of nice friends and this was the first time I ever got to be a normal girl, and having fun. Please." She said desperately. She pulled out the puppy dogs and that is my only weakness. I tried to avert my eyes away from hers but it seemed as if mine were glued to her eyes like super glue. After a couple of moments having a mental argument in my head I decided to give in.

I sighed drastically, "Fine" She gave out a little squeal of happiness, "You better not want to make me regret this Angel" I said in warning. "I promise Max! Thank you so much! I'll go get the others!" She called out that we were staying and the flock was pulled inside by Angel.

"We're really staying!" squealed Nudge to Angel, "yeah, isn't it great?" She squealed back. I flinched because of the loud squealing. Toni was in Linda's arms.

"Thank you Max, I'm sure your flock appreciates what you've done. You should get to school now it's almost six!" Jeb said.

"Don't tell me what to do" I mumbled under my breath

"Wait Max, don't we have a little explaining to do?" He asked

"I don't know what you're on; _I_ have to go to _school_." I said repeating his last statement about getting to school. Before he could say another word I scrambled out of the house; my flock trailing behind me. We walked to the bus stop and was waiting their patiently; well if you call arms crossed, foot thumping loudly on the pavement impatiently, patient. Then yes; I was being _real_ patient. When I felt my neck being brushed by a soft; cold wind making me shiver throughout my body with goose bumps all around my neck. I swiveled around making my hair smack a face.

I meet dark, obsidian eyes staring back into my chocolate ones. We just stood there quiet for a minute staring onto one another's eyes. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. He started to break the silence.

"Hey, I got my drivers permit and have a car. Was wondering if you want a ride." He said yet asked at the same time.

"Hey what about us?" Nudge called from behind

"I mean like I bet you have a great car. Hey that reminds me. What kind of car do you have Fang? Huh? Huh? I LOVE cars. You know why? Neither do I. But I know about cars because Kim Kardashian has like the. Best. Car. Ever! It's like pink oooh! I LOVE pink! It's like my favorite color. Like the color of the rainbow. I don't think pink is in the rainbow I wonder if it is or not. I wonder who rainbows are made. Probably out of rain you know why? Because it has the word rain in it. Rain is sooo cool! I love putting my tongue out and like when it falls on my tongue. Tongues are weird I won-mphashgd" Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth. Man how did that girl go from cars to tongues? I don't think no one will ever know.

I turned to Fang and found his mouth apagoge.** (Probably spelled that wrong) **He closed his mouth and went to his regular impassive façade.

"Yeah. All of you. Need a lift?"I guess he is just a regular guy. Maybe I could trust him. All the while gaining Fang's trust but losing Jeb's. But all of that can wait. Right now I just want to relax, learn and have the time of my life. Why not start with Fang? I answered proudly and confident.

"Yes. Thank you." He nodded in response. What a pooper, I'm trying to be confident here! The flock got in the back while I got in the passenger seat and Fang got in the driver's seat. We first were on our way to drop Angel off at her section of the school. All the while Fang kept glancing my way. I tried to ignore and glance out the window every now and then trying and failing to avoid his gaze on me. We then dropped off Nudge at her part of the school and said goodbye. And now it was just me, Iggy and Fang in the car. Iggy swooped out of the car which I forgot to mention was a convertible. Awesome right? I noticed Iggy going off on his own.

"Hey Iggs do you want me to go with you?" He turned back around.

"Nah, I've got this place down" He said back

"Well if you're sure than I'll see you in class" We said our goodbye's and focused back on Fang.

"Thanks for the ride." I said turning in the seat to face Fang

"No prob. Anytime." Fang said back smoothly. I got out of the car pulling on my backpack as I got out. I walked side by side by Fang into the school and since both of our lockers are by each other got our things for first period. The same idiot as yesterday tried once again to flirt with me. I saw Fang tense besides me. My body was now healed from the last time we had a fight but now I guess he just wanted to get beaten up again.

"I told you I'm not interested" I said walking off until he pulled me back roughly by my arm, making my books thud to the ground and held me by my throat. Before I even got a punch, kick, bite, heck even movement in the guy was on the floor in a split second.

"I told you once and I will not tell you again; don't touch her" Fang said twisting the guys arm with a snap. He cried out in pain. Ouch. He deserved it to. He kicked his side once more.

"Get lost" He said in a hard, dangerous tone. By then a group had crowded around us. Dang. Just as I thought about how this day could get any worse the principal decided to make an appearance. So Fang and I were dragged to the office and got 2 weeks of detention and so did the guy whom I had figured goes by the name of Sam. When we were on our way to class I said thanks to Fang. He nodded in response and we took our seats. The rest of the day went by quick by the time music came I went to the office and asked where to go since I'm not in choir anymore. I went up to the office desk to the lady I had talked to last time.

"Uh, hey where am I supposed to go for music now?" A look of remembrance crossed her face and she said back with a sorry face

"I'm sorry but we don't have enough spots for you in another class. Sorry. You've got to be kidding me. What do I do now…I could always lip synch. Yep that's what I'll do.

"I'm sorry miss" said the lady

"Its fine" with that I wandered off to choir and walked in the door. There was a room filled with people but the two that stood out the most were Brigit and Fang.

The music teacher stopped his lesson and turned to me.

"Nice of you to join us this evening Miss Ride. My name is Mr. Jackson" He said with a light smile.

His eyes scanned around the room searching for an empty seat.

"Why don't you go sit next to Fang for a while? I nodded and went over to Fang and sat down next to Fang who had a slight smirk on his face. I sat down and said, "Just to let you know I'm a terrible singer. Seriously, like a dying pig so don't expect me to be singing." Fang just shook his head and turned his attention back to the front. Apparently I really came here on a bad day. A really bad day. A solo day. He called people from their seats person by person, asking them to sing a song that they know. Of course, this _would_ happen the day I show up. That stupid karma.

When he got to me I spoke up, "I don't sing, I cannot sing, so therefore I'll be sitting right here." He looked shocked but covered it up quickly

"It doesn't matter if you're bad, you just have to sing and try."

"I have to?" I said doubtfully

Mr. Jackson nodded his head. "Why don't you come up to the front?" I sighed nervously and searched the back of my head for a song and began to sing.

**(A/N OMG PLEASE CHECK THIS SONG OUT! Amazing! Especially if you're into the hunger games and Taylor Swift :) please with sugar and pie and cookies and brownies and bacon and cake…)**

"I remember those tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone, gone

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound..."<p>

I let out a breath and the room was as quiet as mouse.

I was having a mental rant inside my head;_ I knew I shouldn't have sung! I could've just told him off or walked out of the room but nooo I decided to go and sing!_

A couple of seconds later the room erupted in applause and astonishment. Wow. Now I'm really confused, just a second ago I thought they hated it but now they like it?

"Wow Miss Ride that was amazing have you sung before?" Wait what? No I'm a terrible singer. Well that was two years ago since I've sung. I guess my voice just changed.

"Umm no, last time I did I sounded like a dying pig so I guess I changed or something" I said surprised myself

"Well you should look into singing, I think it's something you're good at" He said, smiling

I nodded in response. Nah, I don't want to waste my weekends with that but I was just being polite by nodding. I went back to my seat besides Fang. His eyes were wide.

"Wow, you were gorgeous Max." He said with a smirk. He just looks so gorgeous when he does that. Ah, bad, stop, baaad girl! I tried to fight back a blush that was forming on my face and put my head down so he wouldn't notice.

"Okay, up next is Nick Johnson" Fang got up from his seat to stand in the center of the room like everybody else previously had. The second he opened his mouth his voice was like a beautiful melody and I was suddenly addicted to the sound coming out of his mouth and I felt like I could listen to it all day.

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<p>

And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<p>

Tears stream down on your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>and ignite your bones<br>and I will try to fix you"

As soon as he was done I didn't want it to be over

Just like last time the room erupted with applause. I was shocked about how could Fang could sing this well when he barely even talks. He swiftly came back and took his seat.

"Fang, that was amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that?" He just shrugged yep, shrugged. I guess he's used up his word count for today

When lunch came around at sat with Fang and Iggy with the desperate slutty girls trying to win Fang over whenever they try he would just shrug them off like a pest. I was actually kind've surprised because well why would he say no to all of those girls when he could have any? I just simply don't understand it. Anyways I was eating my disgusting pizza that I still ate. Hey what could a bird girl do? I was starving, when I felt a voice in my head.

"_Hey Max I need to tell you something" _came a soft fragile voice. Oh not Angel again, I told her to not do this

"_Angel, how many times d-"her_ voice interrupted mine.

"_I know Max, you're mad but Toni's acting strange and I can't get inside his head"_ I suddenly remembered that morning Toni talking on the phone. I knew it! Never trust anybody but yourself but I decided to let my conscious get in the way on this one. I had an epiphany, _"Yeah, there all here."_ _"Brimmit Lane 101_." _"3:00? I don't know if I can get them all here by then"_ _"Yes sir"_ The last one echoed in my head. Sir. He's working for somebody, to get rid of us; something just had to go wrong.


	13. Angel:One of beauty,purity or kindliness

**Hey peoples I don't own Maximum Ride and I'm in Downtown Chicago as we speak…uh read and the hotel room is awesome. I'm insisting that I stay here for the rest of the week but that is not gonna happen. Does anybody watch the Secret Circle after Vampire Diaries? It's ah- maz- ing! Wait- where am I going with this again? I don't even know but it's so addicting and I keep on watching it because I didn't see it when it first started so I have to watch it on my laptop .… so before I get even more addicted to the show I thought well I should write because last time it took me like two months so…**

"_Iggy and I will be right over, Angel. You stay there, tell me if anything happens"_

"_Okay Max w- whoa there's an eraser here Max, tons of them, I can't take them all by myself, hurry, please!" _Came Angel's frantic voice.I mentally freaked out, what if I didn't make it there on time; they would do the same thing they did to Angel as they did last time; take her back to the school and torture her. But right now I didn't have time to think, I needed to act. I stood up rather suddenly and Iggy could feel the tension coming from me and got the message. Fang was looking really confused.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in his deep hypnotizing voice.

Dang. I forgot to think of an explanation so I made a quick one up in my head.

"Well there's been an emergency, a car crashed into the pet store and my aunt got really hurt. Iggy and I have to go now." I said in a rush

"How do you know there's been an emergency, we were just talking."

I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and wiggled it to signify that I got a text from my phone. He got that look in his eyes that could tell me anything, but right now he was telling me that he knew I was lying and then asked,

"Well Brigit would've gotten a text message too wouldn't she have? I mean, it's her mom." He said with a sly smirk, knowing he has one

Did he just outsmart me…? No one has ever done that before, outsmart _the _Maximum Ride. I looked over at Brigit and she was flirting with some football player. Wait… what am I doing; right now I had to go save Angel.

I let out an aggravated grunt "look Fang I have to go now and I don't have any time to waste so are you coming or not?" I said in a harsh tone

I knew this was a chance I was going to take but let it be, I have to go save my little, sweet Angel. Without waiting for a reply I sprang up and ran out of the cafeteria and out from the school with Iggy and Fang at my side.

It would be hard for a human to keep up at the flocks pace when running but Fang; that was another story he definitely kept pace and was surprisingly outrunning me. I sprinted full speed ahead and made it to the elementary part of the school and burst in the doors.

**Narrator**

There were nearly one hundred erasers here. The teacher was screaming for the little kids to go under her desk since erasers were now guarding the door. Most kids were crying and screaming. The teacher looked frightened and looked like she was about ready to pass out. She counted the students and realized she was missing Angel. She called out her name several times and popped her head out over her desk in search for her. Angel was bloody and bruised, and as for right now was doing a round house kick at one of the furry, feral, formidable men courtesy of Max. She got him in a headlock and snapped his neck. He fell to the ground with a thump. On the next few she used her telepathy powers to make them go to the nearest lake and drown themselves. There were still about 70 left and she was getting weak, her hair ruffled, her knees about to go limp any second, her clothes tattered, blood stained and her skin bruised with black blue and purple all up her arms and legs and her mind was going out of control, aching, tiered from controlling too many things at one time. But so, she never gave up hope on Max and that willed her to keep going.

The teacher could barely believe her eyes at what she saw going on between this little, sweet girl and the big, tough animal looking things. The school needed help.

**Max's POV**

I searched and looked inside each classroom door, and wasn't close to finding the correct door. Just as I was about to give up and ask Angel where she was again, I heard a scream five doors down. But not just any scream; my Angel's scream.

I sprinted down the hall followed by Fang and Iggy calling Angels name listening for a response. My heart was beating fast against my chest in ache and worry. I stopped right outside the door and busted in the door. Nearly 70 erasers were in the large room. I was searching for Angel up and down till I spotted her sprawled out on the ground with her eyes half open.

I was startled but regained my composure and looked over the room. Kids were hiding underneath the teacher's desk with their eyes wide. The teacher was also crouched below looking frantic and worried.

"I see you could make it today; Max" A voice came from somewhere in the room. Throughout the bundle of Erasers; out stepped Ari.

"I see you've gotten desperate now; controlling and terrorizing a kid to try and plot us out. That was a low blow. Why do you even do this Ari? We could go back to the way things were, and we could be happy. Why can't you do that?"

"You wanna know why? I left because you forgot about me; you never even cared! And neither did Jeb, so no; we couldn't of have been happy.

"I was seven; Ari! I didn't know what to do! I was lost and confused! Busy taking care of the flock when Jeb left. I was scared, and you could've stayed. You wouldn't be like you are now. A vicious man-eating monster. Come back Ari, it could be better."

"Oh give it up, Killing you are my job; hating you just makes it enjoyable." With that, Erasers started attacking I got in my fighting stance. I took one out with a kick to the neck and three more; I used their weak spot and knocked them out.

Fang was surprisingly; no _very _surprisingly; keeping up with us. He did a roundhouse kick on two of them; like he's done this a thousand times already. He snapped another's head and kicked the other one in the face and before he fell punched it in the face for good measure.

I was knocked back into reality with a punch to the stomach and a snap to the face. I fell to the ground but kicked my legs out and knocked it to the ground so I was on top of him; I raised my fists and crashed it down on his face, and heard a crunch. I crashed my fists down on his face multiple times till he was good and dead. I moved on to the next one and when I punched him in the face my fists felt broken and were on fire. I did a jump kick and on the next one I kneed him where the sun don't shine and looked over to see how Iggy and Fang were doing. Iggy had minor bruises but was fine and doing well. Fang barely had a scratch on him and was kicking Eraser butt.

I was _again_ knocked back into reality when something sharp stabbed me in my leg. Pain erupted in my leg and spread throughout my body. I dropped to the ground and then an eraser kicked me in the stomach really hard. I was about to through a punch but he caught me mid way and through another kick at my stomach. I blacked out. My last thoughts were, "_please let my flock and Fang be ok_"

######0000000000000 YEP…..LINE BREAK HERE…..UHHH YEA. awkward 0000000000000######

I woke up in a blinding white room. I lifted my arm up and shaded my eyes from the light. My mind instantly wandered to Fang and the flock. I was about to get up when I felt a pressure on my right hand. I looked over to my right and saw two tan hands clasped over mine. Warmth filled my hand. I looked up to see who the hands belonged to and trailed my eyes up to the face of none other than Fang. His eyes were gently closed and lips slightly apart. The sun glinting over his face to show his radiance, looking like the sight of an angel. He seemed calm and peaceful. Something I've never seen but right now. But as quick as I saw it; it was gone. He woke up quietly squinting at the sun's gaze and regained his stoic composure but realized I was awake.

"Morning sleepyhead" Fang said stretching

"I could say the same to you" I said just now noticing the pain in my leg and rib cage. I mentally cursed myself for getting into all of this trouble. I sat up and winced at the pain it brought my body.

Realizing what I was doing Fang spoke up worried. "Lay back down, your still not fully healed" He stood up and helped me lay back down. Our hands were still intertwined with one another and I never wanted to let go of his hand and the warmth it had. I instantly missed his calloused, warm, gentile hand gripping mine.

Then I realized my flock wasn't here. I panicked. Had the school gotten them? Were they in trouble? Did they get hurt? I instantly started freaking out.

"Where's the flock?" I asked Fang worriedly. His nose scrunched up in confusion looking as cute as ever. This time I didn't stop myself. I admit that I must do have feelings for Fang. More than a friend feeling but I don't think he felt the same way and I don't want to mess up our friendship.

"What's the flock?" I realized my mistake I had made and quickly said again

"The flock. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel. A name we made up as a group just to signify us."

"Oh. They went to the cafeteria with your parents and sister and brother, they'll be back."

"Oh, ok" I relaxed my composure and my tense shoulders and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding but furrowed my brow when he mentioned "parents" and "sister and brother"

"So what happened after I blacked out?"

"Well, when Iggy finished his section of things he went to go help Angel. I was stuck with the rest of them, have a few scars and scrapes but otherwise I took them all down. The teacher and kids were petrified and were shaken up. I told them to call the kids' parents and for them to evacuate the building just in case any more came. I tried to get you awake but you were out for good. Iggy managed to get Angel awake. She was shaken up but made it through so Iggy said that we had to get Gazzy and Nudge. Angel managed to tell Nudge and Gazzy that we had to go and that you were hurt. We rushed you into the hospital. Your friends seemed kind've reluctant for some reason but now you're here." When he finished talking I was speechless. He got kind of nervous as to why I wasn't talking.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"I've never heard you talk that much before, like at all" I said still surprised

He just shrugged in response. Well I guess that was his word count for today. Just then the flock appeared in the doorway.

"Max!" They all screeched

" I thought you were gone Max" Gazzy said innocently, tears flooding his eyes and pouring down his sad face. Sympathy flooded through me towards Gazzy.

"Awwh come here buddy


	14. It's all my Fault Now

**I don't own Maximum Ride, thanks for the fantabulous reviews! Let's head over to the story…**

"Do we have to go back there Max?" Angel asked as she sat next to me in the hospital bed. Her legs dangling off the side of the bed while she laid her head down on the pillow her blond, bouncy locks framing her face looking as sweet and innocent as ever.

"No. Never again, honey" I said, smoothing her curls down.

We were currently still at the hospital and as much as I refused to lay down any longer, insisting that I was better and didn't need any treatment or whatever, I ended up still trapped to this bed, in a enclosed area of a room with a penetrating stench of anestheptic, and hospital meals which had a minimum of everything. I just had a broken arm, leg, a fractured spine, a broken hand and two broken ribs…ok maybe I do need to stay here a little bit longer. They said I'd have to stay here for a week, but since I have faster healing id say about four more days.

Just then Iggy came running into the room a light shade of red covering his cheeks from running and trying to catch his breath. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

" What'd you do this time Ig?" I asked sighing.

"Well…"

"Cut to the chase" I said again rolling my eyes

"I was in the cafeteria and I was getting some food and I saw this really hot girl so I was walking towards her when one of my bombs fell out o-"

"Iggy! This is no place for Bombs! D-"

"let me finish" He interrupted. I huffed and leaned back against the bed.

"Fine, go on"

"Alright, as I was saying. So it fell out of my pocket and I must've forgot to reset it so it rolled into the kitchen part of the cafeteria At least I think that's what I felt and it went right between this old lady's feet, but she was leaning against the wall. So I snuck into the kitchen and I like kinda tried to feel around for it. But she noticed me. I think she got the wrong impression because the next thing I know cops are chasing after me and there was a big boom." He finished with a long intake of breath.

I sat there dumbfounded

"You're a butt" I murmured

He sat down relieved on the floor

"phew! I thought you were going to like thro-" before he could finish I threw a pillow at him and slapped him upside the head

He rubbed the back of his head where I hit him.

"Oww. It's not my fault she got the wrong impression." He said wincing slightly. "Well at least I got the hot girl's phone number." He said smiling victoriously as he held up the piece of paper like it was the only thing in the world.

"No you don't" said Angel, as she leapt up from the bed.

Iggy got this dumb confused look on his face. "What's that supposed to me-" He got cut off as Angel snatched the crumpled paper out of Iggy's hand and ran out of the room. Just for fun I slapped him upside the head again.

"hey! Oww! Wait! Angel! Max! urggh. Come back here Angel" Iggy said incoherently as he ran out of the room and trailed the sound of Angel's steps.

"wait Iggy I thought the cops were after y-" I heard the sound of an officers voice coming in his direction.

I could barely the make out the sound of Iggy cussing and yelled, "Iggy! Don't use that kind of language!" Right as I called out Fang walked in carrying a meal on a tray that must've been from the cafeteria and set it down on the bed tray table for me insisting that I eat. Unlike rats and food from the garbage this was a decent meal. I gulped it all up in like 15 seconds. Not very lady likey but hey, I was hungry and when I'm hungry I eat.

Fang had stayed by my side the whole time I've been here and I forced him out of the room so he could eat and after about 100 times of me convincing, he finally did, but with a little help from Angel.

After I was finished eating Fang stared in wonderment

"What? Never seen a girl eat before?" I ask kind of self conscious

"actually no." Fang said as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

I looked at him confused. "Every girl that I've seen almost always eat small salads and don't even finish it" Fang said looking at me with his deep, dark eyes.

"This is new. I like it." I blushed deeply but tried to cover it up by looking away, and out the window. Apparently he saw it but before he could say anything I turned my head back around when I knew that my face was back to normal and said, "I want to get up"

Fang smirked sadly and said, "I'm sorry Max but the doctor said-"

"I don't give a tomato farm what the doctor said, I'm going to get up." I brought my head up and swung my legs around. I ignored the pain it caused and continued to get up with my arms. I winced slightly as I twisted my already broken arm wrong.

"Max" Fang said worriedly, "Are you ok? You need to get back in your bed" Fang said standing up, now holding me back.

"Ok, that's what I'll do. If you let me get up I'll go back to 'my house' and get in 'my bed'." I said reasonably, glancing up as his dark black hair fell into his obsidian eyes. Before he could say anything I swiftly got up and swung myself around. Pain erupted in my leg. I suddenly felt warm, calloused, comforting hands holding me close to his chest. I looked up to see Fang holding me 'honeymoon style'.

"What do you think you are doing ms. Batchlder?" I cringed at the name.

"That's ms. Martinez to you" I said stubbornly "and" I reasoned, "I was trying to get in my bed like you said but I guess you can't make up your mind. Can you?"

"Well then" He said as he smirked "I guess I'll just have to carry you there" What?

"Fang, I swear if you don't put me down right now I'll kick your sorry as- Angel!" I was interrupted as Angel came skipping into the room.

"what are you doing here?" She smiled innocently while looking at Fang and I "Well I just came to tell you that your mom came back because Jeb called her and told her about the 'incident' She said while Fang _still_ cradled me in his arms.

"Thanks Angel" I said awkwardly as she giggled and skipped out of the room seeing as she must've read my mind. A second after she skipped away I could hear her say, "Fang likes you Max" My heart stopped for a second. Fang likes me? Well yeah, that's normal, I mean I'm his friend, you're supposed to like your friends. But did she mean the other kind of like? No. Fang couldn't possibly like anyone like me in that way. I bet when he finds out what I am I guarantee he'll be scared of me just like everybody else. Wait. What was this 'when'? No. We're keeping this a secret I can't risk anybody else getting hurt because of me. Especially Fang. It's way to risky.

Fang put me back down on the hospital bed and I instantly missed the warmth of his body and arms. I slumped down in the bed and instantly started to think of a way to get out of this bed so I could stretch my wings.

"Hey Fang?" I asked as Fang looked down at me from the hospital chair near the bed, turning his attention away from the window and to me.

"yeah?" That's strange, he kind of sounded a little stunned, he tried to cover it up with the same calm façade but I could see through right through it.

"Angel said my mom is here, can you go see if she's here yet?" I said innocently

"yeah, of course" He said, sounding so sweet. He got up out of the chair and went on a search for my mom.

I sighed when I heard the door being shut quietly and feet going down the hallway, getting quieter by the second.

I then spread my white and brown speckled wings, to their full length and sighed in content when all my muscles relaxed once I had them, good and stretched I raked the feathers down with my fingers that were disfigured and amiss. Well at least as far as my arms could reach my overly large wings.

I gave them one last stretch and tucked them in. I was about to relax back down on the bed when out of the corner of my bed I saw a flash of brown downy wing flash by the window. I double looked and turned my full attention towards the window staring hard. I saw it again but this time I was able to determine what was on these wings. I could make out the silhouette of Nudge.

What does she think she's doing? Flying around a busy working place is the stupidest thing anyone could do. Surprisingly, she stopped in front of my room's window and waved her hand crazily and smiled huge. What the? All of a sudden Iggy emerged into view outside the window. He smiled nervously and I glared at him. He through his arm around Nudge and dragged her back down. She threw her hands up and cried, "weee" on the way down. I sighed. I wonder what happened this time.

Fang came back into the room and beside him was my mom.

"I came as fast as I could. Are you alright?" She asked worriedly instantly forming into mom world

"I'm fine mom" I chuckled "Just a few broken bones" she momentarily relaxed but was still a bit worried

Sensing that she wanted to talk to me alone Fang headed out of the room. Once she made sure he was far enough away she started to speak.

"As much as I hate to say this Max, but you have to move again. I can't handle you getting caught again, or come stay with me in New York, where I have my new job. Please. I will do anything to help you.

This is honestly the first time I've thought of this. As much as I wanted to deny it I knew she was right. I can't avoid this forever. We will all have to lose all of the friends we've made even if it meant Fa- . I'd have to leave him here. Maybe I just couldn't do that. He was the closest thing to love I have ever had. But not just the kind of love I have for my flock but a different meaning than that. My heart broke into a million shattered pieces and my body frail and numb. But the thing was I don't know why I'm getting so emotional over him. I mean when I left my mom I never thought that I'd see her again. Sure I was crestfallen. But not like this. I just then thought of something that made my blood run cold and made a stab in the gut. The erasers and Ari saw how Fang could fight and would report it to the white coats and then they would most definitely go after him and bring him to the school. Right now they were desperate to find anyone and would be just as glad to use Fang. But, there was nothing I could do about it. It's all my fault now. I just had to go mess everything up. One thing can't go right and stay the same forever when I do it. Nope. There's always bad to come and all because of me.

**Bleh. Boring and short and all in one setting… wow not what I expected. Well review n review n review and all that other good stuff. If you do I'll be your bestest friend forever and ever. Anyone? Anyone? *cricket* pwease?**


	15. Goodbyes

**I finally got my friends to read Maximum Ride! Yay! Anyways to the disclaimer,**

**I do not own Maximum Ride if I would I would've made Fang stay. **

I was finally able to get out of this potato they call a hospital and fly again. Fortunately no erasers got to my wings so I didn't have any snoopy doctors although the one who was running the test did so Angel had to mind control them into thinking otherwise. So anyways I'm out in the cool spring air. With a gentle breeze, the sun rising from the east. Thinking back to the goodbyes that took place just a little while ago and currently wallowing with guilt and remorse.

Unfortunately though I had to force Fang to go back to school once I was feeling better. He was still worried about me but I got him to go back and he was a little sleep deprived; more the reason to make him go back and get some rest.

Two days had passed by and I needed to tell Jeb and Fang that I had to go. It was all hard for the flock to say goodbye to their friends. Angel said she had made a best friend and I saw them today saying goodbye. The saddest thing that Angels probably had to do. She was hugging a little girl With big sky blue eyes and silky black hair. They were hugging each other so hard and crying their eyes out. Their little best friend bracelets that they made for each other to big on their wrists. Maybe Angel will find a best friend just like Annabelle next time we settle down.

Nudge had to say goodbye to all of her friends too. Fashonistas and all that made a banner for her that said, "We'll Miss You" in big bulging letters scribbled on to the front where they had all drawn little hearts, flowers, etc. It was equally as hard as watching them all squeeze together in a group hug crying their hearts out. One girl who had long blond hair and greenish blue eyes had been one of Nudges best friends. I think her name was Rose. She cried the hardest and you could tell that she was going to miss her the most but then again; who wouldn't miss Nudge?

Next it was Gazzy and his little friend; they were both into pyromaniacs and became friends in a flick of a switch. When Gazzy said that he had to go and wouldn't be coming back they both tried to keep their cool. Little Gazzy wanting to be just like me. But just like me; I had to cry sometimes too. His friend, Aden spilled first which made Gazzy do the same. He had light brown hair and mint green eyes with grey specks. They agreed to trade phone numbers so they could stay in contact with the new phone Jeb bought Gaz. I could tell Gazzy would be using his phone a lot more often to call Aden.

Next was Iggy. He had made friends with Fang but had found another friend along the way. Kind of like Iggy, instead of strawberry blond he had what Nudge calls "glazed strawberry" hair. Frolicking along with their hair, trying to make girls swoon. The jokers of the school is what they were. I think his name is Evan. He took Iggy for what he was. Being blind and all. When they said goodbye and had their 'man hug', on the outside he was strong and nonchalant but I could tell it was killing him inside. This one time to have a true best friend besides the flock this was a once in a lifetime thing for him. Usually Iggy never said goodbye because he knew that they'd be back or one again maybe they'd see each other again and just plain out didn't like all of the sorrow and rue. Right now though, he knew that we wouldn't see him again because he knew about my rule, "Never settle in the same place, those are the main places Erasers track all day, all night."

My flock incredible, strong but gentile, had the gut to tell their friends, enough strength to tell them just one single word. Not hard. No. Very hard. But I, the undefeatable, witty, and incredible Maximum Ride cannot even utter the word towards this one person. Sure, I was maybe falling for him and when we touched sparks fly but Maximum Ride does absolutely _not_ get stopped by _love._

**Sooooo….How's it going? I'm just a line. Keep moving. Plain. Simple. Plain. No need to stare. (^) X!(^)U(^) l! D 3 )!)!)!)!)!)!)!))!)!)((((((($&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$**

I opened the pristine white door to the gigantic house and searched for Jeb throughout the house. I wasn't happy and wasn't sad that I could say goodbye to this family. What even got me caring less and less about it was I wouldn't have to see him in the morning. I could say that was the only one thing that kept me going. Not seeing of them again. I trusted Tony but I don't want to take any chances. I could also care less about Lisa and sluttish Brigit. Anyway I searched through the house for him. I walked through major halls and way too many doors. At the end I finally stopped at an office. Curiously I inconspicuously did a 360 and swiftly crept in through the French doors.

Feeling unusually like a rebel I went through the doors to see if he was hiding any more Itex files. I stopped in a file cabinet and searched through all of them just in case he was hiding it in another file sounding like something Jeb would most certainly do.

_A…_nothing sounds important. _B…_ I looked through them. Nothing. _C,D… _I found a couple of interesting medications and clinical trials he had done. Crumpled them up, shredded them to pieces and through them out. _E…_ that's weird… in the E files they didn't go in order. _Exams… Ella Martinez… Er- _wait what? I went back to the file and examined the outside and traced my finger over the name. Martinez? Suddenly I heard footsteps echoing through the hallway drawing nearer. I hid the folder behind my back, hoping no one would get curious. I'll just sprint out of here. I used one hand to secretly open the door. I tried to close the door quietly but the sleeve of my shirt got stuck in the door.

Great. Just great. The footsteps were getting really close and as much as I tried to get my shirt out it was stuck in some complicated way with the door. I quickly but gently opened the door thinking that maybe it would come out. No use. And, it was the shirt my mom had given to me as a present before she left so it was kind of important to me. I was still tightly glued to the door. It was no use anymore the footsteps had stopped. I looked up innocently and met dark obsidian eyes. Amusement played in his eyes.

"Having trouble?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed. "Oh,_ no_. I love getting my favorite shirt caught in the door. It's my favorite hobby. I do it in my free time." My words dripped sarcasm.

I looked frantically up and down the hallway.

"Well, do you need help?" I sighed in aggravation

"Do you really want me to reply with a witty comment again? Yes, I need help!" Fang rolled his eyes but strolled over to help me. He and I tugged on the sleeve to get it free from the door and again trying to open it. During this I had put down the file on the floor besides me and looked nonchalant while doing it, like it was nothing important and Fang wouldn't bring it up. Fortunately though Fang didn't bring it up.

"Well, it's no use. You have to cut it"

"There is no way I'm cutting this shirt. My mom would be devastated and we have to hurry. I don't want my mom or Jeb catching me in the act."

He thought deep and hard and furrowed his eyebrows together to concentrate.

"Well that's basically all there is to do without hurting you. The only other thing I can think of is…" He finished looking me in the eyes so I could catch the signal. Seriously? I know what he was thinking but I dread taking my shirt off with Fang just a couple inches away. I groaned knowing that was the only thing that would get it unstuck and then we could get a better grip.

"You have your jacket don't you?" he asked "Fine. Look the other way or else I'll slap you like a redheaded step child." He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, ok" He turned around but I could see the smirk hinting across his face. I quickly detangled the shirt and was left only with a black lacy bra. When I lifted my jacket up I could see it was stuck on with the shirt. Dang it, I didn't think this through. I grabbed my jacket and started pulling on it but the shirt wouldn't go through. I cursed quietly but unfortunately Fang heard.

"is everything ok?" he asked awkwardly

"Yes Fang everything's just freaking peachy" I said even more aggravated then last time. This just had to happen didn't it? I pinched the bridge of my nose. I sighed desperately. So, as my last resort I started pulling on the shirt. It finally let go but not the way I thought it would. It ripped in half including the stupid jacket. (insert cuss word of your choice here) considering this is the end of the hallway and unusually small I had to walk in front of Fang to go to my room. Fine then, I'll just tell Fang. It won't be that bad. Just insanely embarrassing.

"Fang, my jacket is caught with my shirt and I can't get it off." I said awkwardly. My face heated up in embarrassment.

"Oh, umm here, I'll give you my shirt" he pulled up his black shirt to show his well defined abs. Even though he was turned around I could easily see his stomach. I was shocked to see two thin slits cut into Fang's back, the kind of holes my flock and I have. For our wings. What am I thinking? I'm probably just being overly delusional and must be seeing things. Maybe

"It's ok Fang. I mean you don't have to give me your shirt I'm sure th-" I was cut off by Fang.

"I already have my shirt off, might as well take it." He slightly turned to hand it back but the next thing I know his foot got caught on a end table that was in the hallway and he tripped back on top of me so his face was looking towards mine. I blushed a tomato shade of red. And just because I'm me…

"Nickolas Walker get off my daughter now!" My eyes widened when I suddenly came back to realization and examined how bad this looked. Fang and me with no shirt on. Talk about freaking embarrassment.

Fang quickly stood up and threw the shirt to me and helped me stand up. I quickly pulled the tee over my head and was met with the angry eyes of Jeb.

"Listen Jeb butt, it's only a misunderstanding, I was looking for you and I thought you were in your office, so I went in but couldn't find you so I walked out but my shirt got caught in the door. I didn't want to cut it because it was important to me so you can probably assume the rest" Wait, why am I explaining myself to _him_. To show him I didn't go soft I said, "Not like you'd care" in an incoherent and determined voice.

He stared at me meanly and then glared at Fang.

"Then let me get your mother and see who she'll believe" I just glared, put a hand on my hip for emphasis and rolled my eyes.

"whatever" with that he strode away to go find my mother but inside I was absolutely frightened about my mom seeing this she was very may I say nervous about these things, knowing a hormonal teenage guy and girl would not up in the position with trying to get her shirt unhooked by the door.

I quickly grabbed Fangs arm and pulled him to the nearest door that led outside. I opened the French doors and quickly ran into the forest with Fang following not far behind.

I finally decided to tell Fang about my leaving, hoping he would understand. Well here goes about everything.

**Fang's POV**

Well that was really embarrassing. I guess I'll finally admit that I have feelings for Max. Every time I'd touch her or accidentally rubbed my arm against hers electricity would shoot up my arm. Anyways, enough of that mushy stuff and back to the present where Max is pulling me by the arm out the door and into a woodsy area. I guess now is the best time than ever to reveal my secret with her and hope she'd understand. Although when those Erasers showed up I thought they were here for me but I watched as one of the main erasers at the school, Ari and Max bickered back and forth.

I didn't exactly hear the conversation because I was searching the room for the nearest exits and preparing myself by numbering the number of Erasers that were there. So I guess now's the best time than ever to tell Max. Here goes about everything.

**So I'm sick. Therefore I don't have an excuse to not give updates faster. Please review! Review! The button likes you! Embarrassing **


	16. wings?

**Hiya! I know you guys probably hate me right now. Sorry for not updating in a long time, there's just a lot of things going on. So oops. Just a short chap to let you know I'm alive.**

I knew I had to tell him. If I was going to leave him I might as well tell the truth about it. I dragged him into the shaded part of the trees and scavenged around for a stick off the muddy ground. I finally picked up a long wooden stick

"Sorry in advance" I said to Fang as I grabbed at his shirt that I was wearing and drew two long slits into the back of his black t-shirt. Fang's eyes grew wide. I dropped the stick on the ground and started talking with Fang.

"So, I know it may sound weird …scratch that I know this will sound weird but I grew up in a lab, poked and stabbed with needles. Injection after injection. My own father supported and even owned this lab and what they were doing. One time though they injected me with this Avian DNA and long story short, I grew wings."

With that I spread my brown speckled wings out of the slits in the back of my shirt. I stood there a moment trying to read any of his emotions but wasn't successful. He just stood there and stared at my wings. After about 5 min. He started to talk.

"Is that why you're leaving, because you're afraid that someone might notice?" His words struck me. He wasn't even surprised.

"How did you know I was leaving?" I asked, confused. He replied with a quick, "Angel told me" No wonder. I wasn't surprised.

"That's part of the reason. The other is because those things that attacked Angel 's classroom one day- erasers- they came for my flock and I. We can't stay in one place for too long after they attack because that's the main place they track. That's why we have to keep everyone we meet out of danger. It's just too risky."

"I can come with you" Fang said. Is he crazy? He must be crazy.

"Fang there is absolutely no way you're coming. First of all you don't have wings, second of all what would your parents think? And third of all you need school.

"Well…" he said dragging out the l, " I think one of our problems have already been solved."

"Huh?" I asked like a dysfunctional monkey and tilted my head to the side in confusion. Suddenly two large, pitch black wings snapped out form behind Fang's back. They were beautiful. Towering over me he looked like a fallen angel. Only then did I notice the two thin slits carved neatly into Fang's back and the wings spreading, starting from Fang's back. Just then images flooded my mind and suddenly had many flashbacks of the signs of Fang. Fang, hearing me talk under my breath when no normal person would be able to, how he can eat so much it's abnormal, and that one black feather that shone purple in the light. Of course I should've figured it out sooner.

"Wait, the only way you could've gotten wings were if you went to the…"

"school"

**Review?**


	17. Fang? Is that You?

**All I can say is sorry! I don't own anything.**

Silence. "You mean y- you…" I actually had no idea what I meant I was just so stunned I couldn't manage to think even as close as an incoherent thought.

"_I felt like I knew him for my whole life_" I thought back to when I first meet him. I had been looking out the window when I stared into his eyes and had a sudden recognition but I just brushed it off. But now I remember. It all came back to me.

I was in my cage at the school. About 7 or 8 years old. I just came back from one of there cruel tests and I was breathing really hard.

_I felt as if I was going to die. Next to me there was a boy with wings-another experiment and he had been put with a big container of water that he was forced to drink for an upcoming test. When he saw me he looked at me with guilt. When the eraser turned away for a second he put the bottle up to the cage so I could drink. I smiled gratefully and gulped down mouthfuls of water. When the eraser turned back around I quickly pulled away._

"_thank you, what's your name?" I asked _

"_Nick. You?"_

"_Max. Maximum Ride. Hmm… I'm going to give you a cool name like me! I'm going to call you…Fang! Yeah. That's it!" I said smiling huge "Fang. I like it!" He said approvingly. From then on we became the best of friends. Inseparable. Always helping one another out._

"_Look today I'm getting out of here. Wanna escape?" He nodded with interest._

"_Great!_" _I told him the plan and it went smoothly-until. We were almost there to the outside, climbing out the window when suddenly Fang got pulled back by an eraser _

"_Fang!" I screeched grabbing my hand out for him but it was to late. The eraser took him, pulled out a gun and shot him straight in the stomach._

"_NOO! FANG!" I was pounding on the window. But I knew I had to get out of there. I flew at top speed while tears poured down my face. There was no turning back now. But just a few days later they had captured me again and I met the flock. No trace of Fang again whatsoever. _

So that's where I knew Fang from. But he would've been dead he shot him and it was very clear.

"Went to the school? Yes that's exactly what I mean." He finished for me.

"I remember now. We were both in there caged next to each other and you gave me water. I gave you the name Fang.

Suddenly recognition flashed across his eyes. A small smile appeared on his lips. "Max. Maximum Ride."

I smiled. "But you would've been dead." I said confused

He shrugged. "I guess not"

MAXIMUMRIDEMAXIMUMRIDE-line break here-MAXIMUMRIDEMAXIMUMRIDE

We were now back at Jeb's place in the living room debating on whether or not to let Fang go with us. The traitor with the replacement family were out somewhere while Angel was sitting cross legged in a big arm chair with a coloring book in hand. Nudge was flipping through a COVERGIRL magazine. Gazzy was spread out across the floor playing a game on his ipod while Iggy was fingering with different assorts of wires. Everybody was hung up in their own thing.

"Helloo? Guys we need to talk. Everybody looked up and stopped what they were doing. "This might come as a surprise but Fang has wings just like the rest of us."

"Ha-ha! I knew it! Pay up Iggy" Gazzy jumped up in happiness while Iggy groaned and handed him ones and fives. "yeah, Keep it coming"

"anyways" I gave a pointed look to Gazzy and Iggy. "We need to decide if he goes with us or not so c-" I got cut off once again. "-wait!"

"What Iggy?" "Does he have any powers?" I guess I forgot to ask him that. I turned toward Fang expectantly

"I can turn invisible" He then stood rigid and emotionless for a couple seconds and his form started to phase.

"ha! I knew it! No emo guy couldn't turn invisible! 20 bucks Gaz!" Fang spoke up. "I'm not emo I just like the color black." Iggy stood there thinking a bit. "Nah, your emo" I sighed.

"Iggy, get with the program here." "Oh yeah sorry"

123456789134567892 another line break

"-but then again your smoking hot! I mean look at you! You could be a model! Speaking of models I found this magazine with super cute guys! ZOMG! Remember when we went to the zoo Max! It was so crazzzy! I wanted to see the llamas cause they were soo cute! But then it spit on me talk about bad talking habits! We went in the cage thing where you could like pet them in stuff but then-haha!- one of them chased after you and started-"

"-Okay Nudge! Don't talk about it." I was blushing furiously and everybody was rolling on the floor laughing except for Fang who had a slight smile.

"Okay! It's settled then Fang's coming!" Earlier we discussed that Fang should come the more help we got the better and they probably remember Fang therefore probably already going to come after Fang to. "Now here comes the hard part-telling your parents."

He sighed deeply but nodded.

When we got there Fang's mom was more than surprised she had known about his wings but to see ours was stunned. We explained to her how we needed to keep each other safe that he needed to come with us. After a lot of persuading she finally let him go.

"But where are you going to?" Suddenly there was a presence in my head. The voice. _"Go to Kihei Hawaii trust me" _even though I did not trust the voice I couldn't think why not.

"I don't know but I was thinking somewhere like Kihei Hawaii?" Nudge was so bubbly, practically jumping out of her seat "yes! Finally!"

" I know someone down there that you can stay with for a while- a friend of mine. Her name's Valerie Walker. She's very sweet! She has a daughter named Ella. I can call her up and tell her you'll be there in a couple of days."

"Thank you I would like that very much!" and like that we were off and it was for sure a whole new world.

**Sorry. Bad chapter. It's not over yet sorry. Still more chappies even though I bet your getting tired of me. Review? For me? Thanks. It means a lot.**


	18. Sharks bite, denial bites worse

**So let me just say I have NO idea where I'm going with this. Making this up as I go along. Anyways I don't own Maximum Ride and anything else that I mentioned. : )**

Soon we were flying out of West Virginia and on our way to Hawaii. Fang was flying on my right with Iggy at my left with Nudge behind him and Angel behind Fang. Gazzy was flying beside Iggy. Meanwhile Nudge was talking _all_ of our ears off.

"Maaax I'm starved! Can we puh-lease stop and eat? I'm going to pass out I'm sooo hungry! Please Max I have a very low metabolism and I'm going to die a mis-"

I couldn't take this talking anymore. "-okay Nudge, okay. We can stop at this McDonalds down here.

"yay! Thank you! Where are we now Max?" "We're in Arizona still" I said looking around. It had been a long flight and we hadn't stopped once yet. Feeling a little light headed, we landed at the restaurant and tucked our wings in behind the restaurant in an alley on the outskirts of town.

"Now everybody eat as much as you can because we're going to be going overseas." I said when we were all grouped together in front of the eating place. I got back 'okays'. and "yeah"s Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel ran in the doors.

Fang and I lingered behind but still followed the flock into the doors.

Fang coming with us will be a good thing, now he won't be 'alone. I kicked at some rocks and dirt nearby just thinking, the dust coming up in gusts of waves all over my shoes. Until Fang interrupted the silence. "I never really noticed but, you're really good with kids" Fang said all of a sudden.

"Thanks. I've been with them for as long as I can remember…You know you never really told me how you escaped." I said curiously.

"Well I guess after you left they put me in a different room and like always, tortured but then there was this part where everything just blacked out. When they took me in for testing. I didn't remember anything with you at all after they knocked me out. Only the events before you showed up. But when I woke up I was being taken to a foster care and my parents adopted me. Guess they realized I wasn't as successful and didn't want me anymore. But then I guess you helped me remember."

"but that's so strange you turned out just as good as we did maybe even a little stronger than me. I guess you didn't have it any better than us." I said getting closer to the cash register. I ordered three number 2. A large coke and 2 large French fries. Fang ordered and then we walked to the table where the flock was at and ate silently. Until Angel went pale and worried. I was instantly at her side.

"What's wrong Angel?" I asked very worried.

"We forgot Total." before I could even respond Iggy cut in between mouthfuls of his burger. "phew! That's it? You actually had me worried there for a second. Nice one Ange." He gave a brief chuckle and continued eating.

"Iggy! Total is very special to Angel. Be more sensitive." I looked down at Angel's face full of guilt. Her head down, fiddling with her fingers on her lap.

"Oh it's ok Ange. I'm sure Total is just fine. In fact I bet right now he is devouring every last bit of that enchilada last night and protecting Celeste with his life." Angel let out a soft angelic giggle that rings just like bells. I gave her a soft kiss on her temple and grabbed my jacket I had left on the leather seat. "Okay guys, lets hit it" I threw a couple of bills on the table and like that we were off and over the sea.

"hey Max!" Angel yelled over the wind. "can I go talk to the fish please? I haven't done it in forever! Thanks!" wait. What? Before I knew it she was diving deep down into the depths of the blue Pacific Ocean. Her blond ringlets flying out behind her.

"That little" I glared down at where Angel was last before she sank into the sea.

"She can talk to animals and breathe under water?" Fang asked confused

"yep and apparently so can I. Well accept for the talking to animals part. That's just weird. Hang on guys, I'll be back in a little bit." I tucked my wings in and fell hard into the sea. Well this is just great if I see some sharks coming my way I can't just say, 'Hey guys if you don't mind just avoid eating me even though I'm 120 pounds of meat and deliciousness' and just smile and wave and swim away.

"_Angel if you can hear me you better get you freaking skinny butt back here right now or so help me. I don't have time for these games right now."_

Knowing Angel, I swam deeper into the depths of the sea to where all the turtles swam and groups of Auroa Lee swam together swimming along and transparent stringy jellyfish floated around. While sting rays hid themselves hid themselves at the bottom, hiding themselves in the underwater sand. Which I completely avoided. All of a sudden I heard a tiny voice in my head, _"Max you've gotta meet my friend Rosie! She's a sweet little dolphin. I named her myself!"_ Not again.

"_Angel, whatever kind of dolphin it is I can assure you it's not little. You need to get back here Angel everyone's waiting on us. I don't know where you are but I can get gobbled up in a sharks mouth faster than you can say 'monkey butts'_

"_Okay Max. I'm sorry. Coming" _I breathed out a sigh of relief. Or err, bubbles and felt over the gills in my neck ready to get the heck out of here. I headed upwards kicking with my feet when just my luck, a monstrous, sharp toothed shark loomed over the top of me blocking me from coming up out of the water. Me, still numb from the shark couldn't think properly and just stayed rigid right there in the middle of the ocean, about to be attacked by a shark not knowing what to do. Of course I could've done a lot of things, call for help, use my ninja fighting skills, swam away and maybe find something to fight it off but no. I stayed there motionless paralyzed from head to toe with fear. I felt like my heart was beating even faster and louder than necessary. I try to get my tongue to work but would of course be already impossible considering I'm underwater about to get attacked by a shark.

The shark didn't even hesitate to come closer. It's razor sharp jaws nearing towards me. It's bloodcurdling, knifelike teeth ready to pound down on me in any given moment and I didn't even have the sense to move.

Its open cut mouth opened up wide but then all came out was a blurred mess. I had been pushed away but not without feeling immense pain in my left leg. A shrill cry came from far away, nearing closer. A swift **(he he Taylor Swift! Ok back to the chapter=)) **color of black stood out against the swirling rose red fogging up the deep clear blue ocean. In fact all I could see was that red cloud of fog nothing else. My arms flailed out everywhere hoping to catch a hard surface object to catch. My head was going crazy trying to figure out what was happening. I couldn't think properly, everything was a fogged up mess, something that I was trying to escape but couldn't. I was being pulled back, back into a black, dreamless, slumber.

I awoke to two angelic faces another one coming into view. The fresh smell of coconuts and the soft air of birds chirping with the slow, rhythmic pattern of the ocean waves washing up against the shore. Green leafs hung above nearby on a palm tree, close enough so I could see. The salty sea air spread up to my nose which caused me to sneeze. Soft brown sand was felt beneath my toes. I wiggled them hoping to come back into reality.

"Hey I think she's waking up" a blond haired boy said on the left side of me.

"Hey Gazzy, go find Fang. Tell him Max is awake and alive. Man, I can't believe she got bit by that shark! I was so worried for her! I thought she wouldn't make it! But thank goodness she did right? Yeah. I just hope she doesn't go unconscious again like she did the first time. Oh yeah that reminds me go get Fang before she falls back asleep!"

"That's what I was planning on doing Nudge." The boy said again to the girl. Hey! I'd know that chatter mouth anywhere. It all came back to me. I had pain in my leg when someone pushed me out of the way. The pain in my leg was probably a shark bite. The second question I still didn't know. I looked around again, where am I?

"Where am I?" My voice came out very hoarse and cracked.

The little blond haired girl answered my question. "Your on a small island we found while flying, you got bit by a shark. I hope your ok. Are you ok? I'm so sorry" A soft angelic, sad voice said. At the end, coming out in a sad, depressed whisper. Angel. I forced my eyes open and squinted when they came in contact with the sun. "it's 'skay. I'm good, relax sweetie." Her big round blue eyes got even gloomier when I spoke. Just then Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy came running up from the coconut filled trees. Fang kneeled down beside me.

"Are you ok?" He asked sincerely, his eyes pouring out worry and concern and there was something else that I couldn't quite place. It was true, I could read Fang better than anybody else could. I don't know how or why, but I just can. "yeah" I replied once again. "c'mon guys" Iggy said motioning to the kids. "lets go pick some food for tonight" Iggy gave a secret wink at Fang. Which was very weird considering it looked more like a flirty wink which would be what normal people catch. But I knew Iggy better. It was one of those I-gave-you-advice-now-use-it winks. As asked all of the kids including Angel, Nudge and Gazzy jumped up to follow Iggy into the mangled mess of coconut trees all scrambled together, looking more like a tropical forest.

"Can you stand up?" I nodded vigorously. I wanted to get a move on with this trip Kihei Hawaii. This voice better not be leading me astray. I jumped up with my good foot and held on to Fang's hand as I leaned against him to help me stand up. I straightened up and pressed my good foot to the ground. "I'll try walking" I said once I was ready. I hopped on my foot for a good two minutes. One I thought I could stand on both, I put my other foot on the ground. "that's not a good idea Max. You just hurt it. You shouldn't be putting that much pressure on it." I decided to joke with him. "What are you trying to say? I'm fat?" I fought back a smile when he stuttered. "What? No. I meant that your leg would hurt if you stood on it because it weighs less than yo- wait no, I mean-" I laughed hysterically at his attempt. "relax Fang, I'm only kidding" He visually relaxed. While he was distracted I decided to lean all of my weight on my left foot-the one that's hurt-and right away decided it wasn't a good idea. I jumped at the pain in my leg and my foot twisted on one of the rocks below me. I slipped out of Fang's arm and was hurdling toward the sandy ground. Before I could fall mid-way Fang caught me with his arm. And like that I got lost in his onyx eyes. Who knew something so pitch dark could interest a girl so much. It was like an endless pit with no way of finding the end. Once you were in, it was nearly impossible to get out.

Without even noticing it, we were both leaning in our lips nearly touching. Just when we were about to kiss an annoying little voice that could only belong to Total budged in like the arrogant dog he was. "You thought you could leave me? I see how it is. Obviously you were trying to get rid of me. How could you? And I thought you believed in me"

"it talks?" Fang questioned a little startled from both- Total and the almost kiss. In fact, I was too. Just then Angel came running up from the trees. Her pink, silk ribbon tied up in bow bouncing along with her golden halo of energetic curls. Beaming when she spotted Total. "Total! I knew you would come. I just knew it!" Angel opened her arms and Total, happier than ever to be wanted- just like any other dog- hopped in to his masters awaiting arms. Angel squeezed Total tightly making a perfect kid, dog scene. It would be incredibly touching if Total hadn't ruined the moment. Wait- what am I talking about? Fang would never love you. I mean your…you. What am I thinking?

"Well at least someone cares enough for a canine. And I thought dogs were the stubborn ones."

**End of chapter 18 now? Anyways please review! I think this was the fastest update ever! -well for me- ha! So review and stuff. I would so much appreciate it. For the fast update please? Oh- special thanks to Sydney. Your review made my whole day! Thank you! And thank you all for the touching, awesome reviews!**


	19. Nothing Comes as a surprise anymore

**Sorry if there's a slight change in Fang's personality. He's supposed to be the popular kid in school and I didn't do a very good job in showing that so Fang may be a little bit more cocky. I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James patterson. Oh and here is 6ish pages of a chapter: ) Enjoy**

My leg had healed faster than I'd hoped for which was always good. Total decided to stay with us, meanwhile things were very awkward between Fang and I. We mostly avoided each other but when talking to each other only spoke in short phrases and avoided each others attention. We were now finally almost in Hawaii. I could see land up ahead and so did everyone else.

Especially Nudge.

"ZOMG! Max! We have to go shopping. I can just imagine the outfits we could get! OH, a high low chiffon dress! Olivia Alissa silk georgette, Graumann Sarah dress with a wet finish, chiffon bandeau! I have got to shop online at modcloth. They have SUPERcute vintage dresses. And of course, Forever 21, H&M, Urban Outfitters, Hollister, Delias, Victoria's Secret, Charlotte Russe, Nordstrom's, American Eagle, Hot Topic, Pac Sun, Wet Seal! But not Aeropostale it is _so_ passé. W- pfhshf"

I mentally cringed just thinking about where she would possibly drag me.

"this isn't a shopping trip Nudge. We came here for safety. I promise, once ITEX the school and everything else terrible is gone we- no you can do that. But right now we have to figure out how to stay low and safe."

"Ugh, fine but you've at _least_ gotta let me shop online! Pretty please?"

"maybe."

She squealed in excitement. "Maybe Nudge, _just_ maybe." I can already imagine the school tracking her computer down into finding us. She still bobbed her head up in down in excitement.

We landed in a small secluded place on a small beach near greenery. Once everybody else was on the ground I asked the voice for help on where to go since had given me absolutely no directions.

"_Hey voice, I kinda need directions on where to go"_

"…"

Well you can always count on the voice when you most need it.

"well. I guess we can spend the night in a hotel in Kihei for tonight and then find Valerie. For that I guess we could just call Fang's mom on exact directions"

….

That night we found a beautiful high class hotel that we stayed in for the night. So, bed situation, pretty awkward, considering I have to spend the night in the same bed as Fang. Doesn't sound as awkward when you say it in your head- oh. Wait. Yeah it does. Nudge and Angel were the first ones who decided they wanted to share a bed and then literally .2 seconds after Gazzy offered up to share a room with Iggy. Now, was this the work of Angel or was this the work of Angel?

"_Yep!"_ came a voice from inside my head. Than came a round of giggles.

I should've known. Right now we were all in our rooms getting ready for bed. I took a quick shower and brushed through all of the tangles in my hair-which was a lot. After I came out Fang went in. I finally got the chance to lay down on a bed for a while. I heard the water click off and than heard the door open only to reveal Fang. A shirtless eight pack one matter of fact. My jaw dropped a fraction of an inch and my face turned red quickly remembering the night when my shirt caught on the door.

"Like what you see?" He asked smirking from the door. "Oh please!" I said, throwing a pillow at his torso. He caught the pillow and threw it back smirking in triumph. "Don't get to full of yourself now" He only smirked back and walked towards the bed, lying down only inches away from where I was. He grabbed the computer from his bag and booted it up. He then went online onto his blog. When I scooted closer to get a better view he turned the computer the other way. "No looking" He said moving the computer along with his body the other way. "Why not though?" He shrugged. Yep shrugged. Thanks Fang that was tons of help. I finally decided to just get some rest and give up trying to look at the blog.

I ended up staying awake because of the constant click from the keyboard Fang was typing on. I groaned from under the covers. "Fang, some of us are actually trying to get some sleep." He shrugged and replied, "Well you should, you look preeetty tierd" I glowered my eyes at Fang knowing he was purposely trying to annoy me. "Just give me a second, I'm almost finished" He replied. Something inside of me really wondered what Fang was typing away about on his blog that could make me stay up practically all night for. I was kinda surprised with Fang and his blog and all. He barely ever spoke but on his blog he can't seem to stop. I mean from everybody in the flock he seems to speak and open up around me the most. But with me, it was the same. I talked to the flock no doubt, but I only showed my weaker side around Fang. The only time that I actually let all of my feelings spill. It didn't matter then, because I knew fang wouldn't judge and tell me I was a total wimp. I could actually relate to him the most out of all of us. I trust him with my life.

Finally Fang shut the stupid contraption off and layed down on the bed. "night" he whispered so quietly I could barely make out what he said. I whispered it back hoping he would hear. I slept so that my back was facing him and his back was facing my back if that makes any sort of sense. I could tell that fang fell asleep due to his steady breaths and the rhythmic "_thump_" of his heartbeat. I fell asleep last listening to Fang's heartbeat knowing that was the only thing that kept him alive and in return was able to keep me sane.

I awoke to the "_click_" of a camera and a quiet giggling. I opened my eyes to see the flock standing at the door of Fang and I's hotel room. A camera in a smiling Nudge's hands. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion when I felt Fangs arms around me and my face tucked in his neck with my hands against his chest. I automatically stiffened and tried to move out of his grasp which cause him to wake up in the same confusion. We let go of each other quickly. I blushed furiously looking down so no one could see but unfortunately Fang did because he was right below me. He smirked playfully up at me and me, ignoring last nights thoughts about fang. glared hard at Fang and each and everyone of the flock including Total who was trying to curl up on the bed next to me. They instantly got my message and left still holding up the camera and laughing. I sighed and rolled my eyes and got up and picked out some denim shorts, and a v-neck black and white striped shirt that Nudge must've packed for me. I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower that was much needed and threw on the clothes along with some black converse.

Once I got out Fang went in no words spoken yet between us. What, with the almost kiss and now this morning it was kind of turning into world war 2 with the awkwardness. Well, I guess just like everyday of my life I'll have to suck it up and keep on moving. Not let a little crush get in my way. Ugh! See what I've done now? I'm getting all gushy about feelings and crap next thing you know I'll be going soft and Maximum Ride does _not_ go sof- I was knocked out of my senseless daydreaming by Fang calling out my name.

"Max!"

"Wait-what, yeah-huhh?" Oh yeah…reeeal smooth, Ride.

"They're serving breakfast on the main floor the flock is down there already I said we'd meet up with them" Wow. A lot happens when your talking and right about ready to curse yourself out. Which I know doesn't happen to most people but I'm just cool like that.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, let's go"

We ride down the elevator to the main floor and I can already smell the roasted bacon and-what is that? Cookies! I litterally drag Fang as I run to the source of the smell. "Whoa. Slow down there, there'll still be plenty left, Maxie" I just glared at Fang at the use of the nickname as I went towards my main priority- bacon and cookies. Once I was done gathering heaps of food I looked over the crowd for the flock. They were sitting at a corner table in the way back. Once everyone was seated I started up the conversation that everyone has been waiting for.

"So, for the directions to Valerie's house we can call Fang's mom. But when we get there you guys have to behave and by th-" I suddenly got interrupted by consistent whispering and quiet laughing owned by the flock. Nudge had a camera in her hand and they were _again_ chuckling at the picture. _seriously?_

Suddenly with the happiest aptitude I could manage I spit out, "Hey Nudge can I have a look at the picture real quick?" A little bit too innocently may I add.

Nudge shrugged, "Sure." She said handing the camera over- "I mean I don't see why you would want to lo-" She was interrupted on her upcoming rant when I quickly grabbed the disposable camera and chucked it out the nearest window that was open. I glared at them as Fang chuckled beside me.

"Do you want to get taken to the school again?" they all immediately shut up.

"That's what I thought." I said.

….

We managed to call Fang's mom and find information about Valerie, and where she lives. We now had to go to a neighborhood with the street name of Water Avenue 2038. So as of right now we are flying across the island, in the puffy white clouds of Hawaii finding our way towards the house with Fang on my right, Iggy on my left and the rest of the flock all scattered about behind. But, I just can't help from thinking about the school. When we were back living with Jeb and his ignorant wife, Jeb said that the school was completely shut down, no more erasers or anything when I was still convinced there were and then here pops up some erasers about to rip our heads off. He's probably in on this too. No wonder. I guess the term, 'never trust anybody but yourself' was working pretty well right now. Although, with Fang you never know what would happen. If you're falling in love, trust him more than yourself, think you couldn't live without out him-am I ranting?

"Max! I found the house, it's right below." Angel called out

"Thanks Ang. OK guys, let's land right here behind the bushes. I came down to the ground tucking my speckled wings in and heading towards the door in the front. I walked up the steps and went to the door, Looking at Fang for a mille-second before knocking at the door and tucking my wings further in-if even possible before the door swung open revealing a Hispanic lady maybe in her mid 30s with dark brown hair, warm comforting brown eyes and a friendly smile. Her eyes lit up when she saw us.

"You must be the flock" She enthused. "Fang, your mothers told me so much about you. Please, come in, come in. You all can make yourselves at home. I have some cookies in the oven that I made for all of you." My eyes lit up at the mention of cookies. I glanced all around the room. It was a nice, little cottage-like home with a modern feel added to the home with French doors and granite counter tops. The flock and I all sat politely down on the fuchsia sofa. Valerie walked back into the kitchen. I was the first to speak. "So, thanks for taking us in for now"

"No problem. I heard you guys were here to pursue your careers and little Angel and Gazzy were working to become actors at a young age." I, at first made a confused face but was then reminded with a look by Fang that his mom had covered us up.

"We sure are. But, don't worry about buying us new clothes or rooms or anything because we will be out of here as soon as possible, what with our careers and all" Gazzy interrupted. "But Max, I'm not becoming an actor. I thou-" He shut his mouth when I gave him a look. "Isn't he just great at acting?" I ask Valerie trying to cover this up.

She nods with a smile and brings out a plate of chocolate chip cookies. The scent wavering all around my nose tempting me to grab the whole thing and stuff it in my mouth. But, I stay composed, nod a thanks and hesitantly put my eager hands back in my lap.

"I have a daughter that's coming home soon from school. Once she gets here we can sort out the seating arrangements and decide where you guys will be sleeping at." Just then the door swings open and in walks a girl maybe in her pre-teens or a teen that has light chocolate brown eyes with dark, curly brown hair. When she walks in she's at first surprised but her eyes flash in recognition when she sees me.

"Maya? What are you doing here?" My eyes suddenly narrow. Maya? How does she know about Maya? The rest of the flock also stifles a gasp and look up in wonder. Except Fang, who has no idea what's going on.

"I'm not Maya…I'm her twin sister" I say. Well, what do you expect. A girl that she knows that looks _exactly_ like me and expect them not to be related. Coincidence much? Her eyes widen in surprise.

"She's never told me she had a sister before."

"Well that's because we live so far apart. We never really talk to each other anymore. How do you know her? I ask again narrowing my eyes in pure concern. Has she been tracking us down?

"Oh well, I've known her for years." _years?_ Something's so wrong here. I just nod, still deep in thought. Valerie moves on to room arrangements but I'm too spaced out to pay attention. That word keeps riveting in my mind. _years_. She couldn't have known we'd come here. Did this have something to do with the voice? It's the one that told me to come here in the first place anyways.

…..

We end up sleeping by gender. The boys room and the girls. Angel, Nudge and I share the king sized bed with me purposely lying next to Angel. Nudge kicks in her sleep. But, I didn't have time to worry about that because as soon as my head hit the pillow I'm out like a light. I can't stop thinking what adventures await for us next morning. Nothing really comes as a surprise anymore. I mean I _am_ Maximum Ride. Little did I know how _wrong_ I was.

…..

I woke up and was greeted by a headache. Not the kind where you say, "Oh shoot, I need some asprin" But the throbbing, flashing picture, blinding light, the whole world spinning, burning headache. Never had it? Well, don't. It's so not fun. Surprisingly, this was one of the better ones where it doesn't hurt as much as some of them do. The ones where I lose consciousness. Yea, like said before, not fun. I held my head between my hands and bit my lip to quit from waking everybody up. The flashing images changed in my mind every second. There were only a few I could make out. One of them looked like a little, run down coffee shop on the corner of a street that I couldn't make out. _G.H _something. And another picture of Ella and _my_ mom. Together with my moms arm around her shoulder giving her a hug.

I didn't notice when Fang came walking in and running to my side calling my name. But, as soon as it came it went and I dropped my hands from my head. It was all too confusing. "Are you okay Max? Fang asked with sincerity. "yeah' I whispered back. Closing my eyes ready to fall back asleep. It was way too early in the morning to be up. But he just didn't want that to happen.

"What was that? And what was that with Maya being your twin? Who _is_ Maya by the way?"

**Finally! Sorry for the late update. I'll be getting faster at writing this from now on. I have now planned this out and stuff. It's 3:00 in the morning. Review for me staying up to write this? Merci? that means please in French **


	20. Ok guys, get ready to fight

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for the people that did! You rock: ) Anways here is a chapter for you guys…**

Morning came and we had breakfast gathered around the table. Complete with eggs, bacon and cinnamon toast. Last night I had told Fang about the brain attacks I have and all that. I then told him, later about Maya and about the school where they created her as my-well, doppelganger. When the time came that Ella left for school I had told her to not tell Maya I was here as I wanted it to be a surprise. When we were sure she was at school Fang and I went out for a fly secretly spying on Maya at ellas school. I turned to Fang.

"Do you sometimes maybe think that it may be a different Maya?" Fang looked at me with surprise

"Well considering she looks like you, has the same name as before, the same age, and in the same spot that your voice told us to go, I'm pretty sure she's the right Maya."

Well. It didn't sound so stupid in my head.

We hid up in the nearest crowded area in the palm tree over looking the part of the cafeteria that was outside. We supposed that when she had lunch outside-or if she had lunch outside we could make sure she was the last one in and grab her without suspicion and pound on her with questions.

Sure enough a few minutes later a Max look-a-like came out beside Ella carrying their trays looking like normal teenagers just having lunch outside but I could see straight through Maya. Far deep in her eyes she had a look of arrogance and the slight downward curve in her eyebrows gave out a look of annoyance. I knew myself all to well. Even though we have lots of personality traits that are different we seem to share only some things the same.

I gave a sideways glance at Fang silently asking if he sees her. He gives a slight nod and I turn my attention back to the school yard awaiting on them to finish their lunch. Which only turned out to be maybe like ten minutes but seemed like hours. Surprisingly she - Maya hasn't changed all that much except for this fake façade she had on right now. Being too nice, I know she was up to no good but I still don't know what she would want from Ella. She wouldn't just go to a public high school in the middle of Hawaii, be miserable while talking to someone and doing it for _years_.

…

So here we are Fang, Angel and I were still up in the tree with my back slouched and my legs sprawled out on the opposite branch while eating a box of homemade chocolate chip cookies with Angel sitting on my lap, while Fang was sitting up on the same branch as me with one leg dangling out of the tree and the other laying on the branch, him leaning back against the tree trunk We had told Valerie that we were going to our per say, 'day jobs' not giving specific information if they came looking. We decided we would tell Valerie sooner or later. My pity side kicked in and I felt pretty bad taking advantage of her, knowing if there was an eraser attack and she had gotten hurt it would be entirely my fault. We had brought Angel along incase we needed her to read any minds. Later on I had called my mom and told her all about what had went on, she seemed kind of worried as would any normal mother but I had gotten off easy. Back to the present, lunch had came and passed, we had decided that we would question her after the day was over so it would look less suspicious.

We were behind the bush next to the parking lot where we were waiting for Maya to come out the double doors. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours I finally spotted Maya coming out with Ella talking casually. They said their goodbyes and Ella hopped on the bus. After the bus was out of sight and Maya was as close to the bush as possible Fang and I locked eyes signaling to go out at the same time. Just in time both Fang and I bounded out of the bushes and cornered Maya at the back of the school. She tried pathetically to free herself from our grasps.

"What-" She stopped her sentence short when we both locked oddly identical chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes immediately narrowed and she tried to tug her hands free from Fang's grip. That's odd she was way more stronger last time we saw her, I wonder what had happened.

"Maya" I said coldly

"Max" She said equally as menacingly

"So I see your supposed friends with Ella" I said narrowing my eyes.

"What about it" She shot back struggling against Fangs grip

"You and I both know that you can't keep a good relationship with someone for more than at least two days. Spill"

"make me"

'Angel' I asked telepathically to Angel. She had a look of distraught before replying back, 'I can't, she blocked her mind.' Well, she asked for it. I pushed Maya back up against the school wall and tugged her by the collar of her shirt, ready to pound her face in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" She said with an annoying smirk on her face. I didn't have to ask why. We both know that since she was connected with the school and _the_ maximum Ride look a like, erasers could flood down at any given moment and I'd be taken as a fool once again. As I said at this very moment erasers came down circling Fang and behind the school. I was momentarily distracted by the sudden hybrids that I had loosened my grip on Maya and let her get away. Not here for more than a day and already they've found us.

"Ok guys, get ready to fight" I said to Fang and Angel. There looked to be no more than about 20 erasers, we could take them. I jumped in the fight and did a couple round house kicks and punched one on the middle of the head, and it seemed to go right out. I told the others to do the same thing and they went out like lights. Just as we were about to finish our last five 30 more erasers flooded in. Than 40 and about 20 more. By then I had gotten completely exhausted. I could tell Angel was about ready to pass out. Fang looked as dead as me. About fifty more erasers came in and I knew we couldn't take them all. But, yet me being me, I still tried but we were all growing weaker but I couldn't let Angel or Fang be taken. I had to do something.

"STOP!" I yelled through the clouds of erasers. They continued to fight but Maya came through.

"I want to make a deal" She smirked slyly as if knowing that I would eventually say this, it was pretty creepy, really. She held up her hand in front of all the erasers and they immediately froze in their position.

"and what deal would you like to make?" I took a deep breath before uttering

"I'll go with you. Take me but then you have to leave my flock alone and never bother them again, agreed?"

Fang suddenly came through the large crowd slightly angry. "What do you think you're doing Max?" He booms.

"I'm telling Maya that I would make a de-" He interrupted angrily. "I know that you're making a deal but theres no way on earth that you're leaving Max"

Some where in this conversation Mayas evil smile had grown wider if possible. She interrupted Fang and said, "Deal." I nodded my head and began to walk towards her but Fang stopped me in my tracks. Emotion flooded through his eyes. Anger? Worry? _Love_?

"I'm not just going to stand here and watch this happen. Your not going and if you do were all going together as one. You matter way to much to the flock and I to go!" He said his voice rising.

"You can lead the flock Fang. You have just as much of the skills as I do. You can finally have a normal life Fang, just let me go. I'm just as meaningful to the flock as everyone else. I don't understand why you have to be so protective about me!" The next thing that flew from his mouth was utter surprise but came so fast I didn't expect it.

"Because dang it Max! I love you!" I stared in utter disbeleief and looked straight into his endless sea of obsidian eyes.

**FANG'S POV**

"because dang it Max, I love you!" had I just said that? Out loud? All of the emotions that I had inside of me couldn't contain themselves and I just let loose telling Max I loved her. What was wrong with me? Although those feelings were undeniable I said them way to soon. Probably doesn't even feel the same way. She stared back at me in utter disbelief and an emotion that I just couldn't place. I stepped towards Maya.

"I don't want to make any deals with you" With that she left and took all of the remaining erasers with her.

"Fang I…" I turned back around to see Max

"It's ok if you don't feel the same. I wouldn't blame you." Just as I was about to take off and go back to the house Max stopped me. "But Fang, I do love you" I smiled a true genuine smile. She loved me back. _The_ Maximum Ride loves me. I stared into those milk chocolate eyes and before I knew it we were both leaning in and we met in the middle with a soft, meaningful kiss.

**MAX'S POV**

For once in my life everything was at ease I couldn't be happier but of course we all know Max can't have a moment to herself before something goes wrong.

**REVIEW! Please at least let me know someone is reading my story. Thank you nacho5 and devoradeath for reviewing! It's pretty short, the next one will be longer but I'm not making any promises. Depends on if I get more reviews: )**


	21. 2 much for 2 days

It had been a couple days living with Valerie and the flock and I had decided to go to the beach. Angel had brought up the idea and had insisted and of course, won. I don't know if it was her puppy eyes, or right-now-were-in-Hawaii-its-so-beautiful effect or the combination of the both but I had agreed. We had all flown to the beach without Valerie or Ella knowing. We had asked her if she wanted to come but she said that she had homework that she needed to finish up. We had flown out to a very small, secluded space on the beach, figuring it would be easier only with 2 or 3 people around.

After trying to probe me into the water, Fang had become Gazzy and Iggy's test subject while Nudge had helped Angel innocently build a sand castle.

"Max, come in the water! Please?" Nudge had forced me into a black no-strap bikini. I declined, of course but It was either because I didn't have any other swimsuits or because she had locked me in the closest bathroom and wouldn't let me out unless I had changed into the horrid bikini. So I went with a coverup and never took it off.

"Maybe later Ang." I said not looking up from the magazine I was reading. Oh my gosh, I'm slowly turning into Nudge! I slammed the magazine down and wore a horrified expression on my face.

"Max, I can read your mind, it's because you don't want to take your cover up off" Nudge gasped from her place on the chair next to mine. She had just gotten out of the water and starting to dry off, while reading a magazine.

"I can't believe you Max, you had said it was because you wanted to get a tan, because you know, how reasonable is that? Who _wouldn't _want a tan, but it was all because you don't want to show off your amazing model esque bod? Gasp. You co-" She was cut off by a scream nearby. I looked up almost instantly and saw a lady calling for help while waving her arms all over the air. Angel got up from her spot and ran over to the woman, before I could say anything. I saw the lady's mouth moving really fast and Angel nod, and say something back that I couldn't make up. Right as I was about to run over, the conversation that they had spoke for itself when there was a yelling coming from the water, and I knew that there was a little boy trapped in the water.

Angel nodded in my direction and I knew what to do. She had communicated with the rest of the flock telepathically and we were all together. Fang and Angel dived in while I was going to come up overhead and grab him. I went on the dock and waited till I saw Fang lifting him up for me to take. I spread my speckled wings, took a running start, and flew till I was right above they boy. I took him from Fang's arms and carried him to shore. To gently place him on the ground. The woman was staring with wide eyes as I spread my wings to the fullest extent. Iggy then came over and started CPR on the little boy. After I had told the woman to not say anything about this we all decided to leave the beach, but I had realized something familiar about the boy, very familiar. But I just pushed it to the side.

That night I thought of what happened a couple days ago. Fang and I had been spending more time with each other and sometimes I doubted that he actually loved me and that maybe it was just because it was in the heat of the moment and it had just come out. I went to sleep thinking of that day.

It was storming outside and flashes of light busted through the windows every few minutes daring me to curl into Fang's lap even more than I already am with my head on his lap, and my legs taking up the rest of the couch in the living room watching _very_ surprisingly, Americas Next Top Model. I know, I know out of anyone why would _I _watch this kind of show? Well don't blame me, it's Nudge's fault for having it on all the time. She should've known to turn it off for the sake… of other peoples tv show tastes. Yeah…now I'm just saying stuff. Anyways, Fang and I were watching the very _addicting_ show when out of nowhere there was a persistent yet quiet knocking at the front door.

Fang and I locked eyes for a moment and my eyes flickered from his to the door. Fang and I both sprang from our positions on the couch and went cautiously to the door. Fang protectively and unknowingly pushed me slightly behind him. Years of living with my mom and having mysterious people at the door prepared me for being aware of this kind of thing, Fang no doubt caught on quicker than I could've imagined. Everybody else had gone out to eat and to the movies for a dose of normal while I insisted on staying here, no doubt awaiting for Maya to make her reappearance. Fang had stayed behind with me. I knew it wouldn't be long before trouble showed up again. Fang swung the door open and an oddly dark, familiar face greeted me by the door.

"dad?" Fang spoke shockingly. "What are you doing here?" His dad looked oddly identical to Fang with the same dark black hair and the same shape of his jaw except with more worry lines from over the years and instead of the dark, dark brown eyes with gold specks he got from his mom, Fangs dad who's name I learned was John had piercing light gray eyes that contrasted with his dark black hair.

He grabbed us both by our arms and pulled us out into the back yard looking around as if to see if anybody was watching and out of the ordinary. Fang's eyes noticeably deepened. "what's going on?"

"You don't have much time" John rushed. He moved from foot to foot looking very hesitant as if some creature was going to pop out at any given moment. "You and your flock need to hurry and get out of here, they're coming for you soon. You don't have much time." I was starting to get a little bit worried. Who shows up at your door and tells you, "they're coming for you" and not expect you to freak out the slightest bit.

"what are you talking about?" Fang ushered

He lowered his voice even more so, so that it seemed as if it matched the storming weather; deep and aware. "I can't say but I can tell you that Itex is teaming up with D.R Singh Vinod to embellish recombinant life forms that's putting the whole world in danger. They're taking everybody as fools and planning it against them. They want only the enhanced on the planet called gen 47, the new creations of the NFOL. They need only the successful recombinant experiments DNA so that the NFOL can enhance gen 47 to its fullest extent. This means they're coming after you, and it's you is all they need, only you can stop this."

My mind is in a swirl of emotions and it's hard to conjure up a single thought in my head, it's all to much to process so I blurt something out without even thinking.

"Who's the NFOL?"

"The NFOL is the new form of life. They're brainwashing everybody to think this is good and that we need to get rid of their lives so we can create enhanced ones. It's all part of the plan that goes against you, they can hypnotize you. Be aware of your surroundings before anything. You were meant to save the world Max." It suddenly crashes on me like a wave of reality but with the just right amount of sadistic. There was suddenly no way out of the walls that were closing in that I tried to push away but had somehow managed to come back full force. I had to butt in

"First my so called dad and now _your_ telling me this, to save the world? I guess I can't trust anybody now that the whole world is against me. Do you have any more lies to tell me?"

"It's different Max. You've known Jeb and he told you his story about how he needs you to save the world and it's all for the greater good. But that's the thing. He means the greater good for science not for you. and he's working for Itex where as I'm not. I've known you for a long time Max, your dad and I have known each other before you were bo-" I cut him off

"So how do I know your just not making this all up? You could be working for Jeb, who's working for Itex -b" He tried to cut me off but I kept going.

"Heres the part where you say, 'but I'm not working for Jeb' well of course you don't think you are but I know his tricks. He comes by and talks to you every so often asking a favor of you and, 'bam!' your working for him, _without even meaning too._" I chuckle a little.

"It's all a bitter little circle."

"That's the crazy part Max. I know his antics and I avoid them. I've never done any favors for him. I avoid him and now you can too." I spare a glance at Fang. If it's anyone who knows to do the right thing it's Fang and I can read his face almost instantly, and he's telling me to trust him. I'm conflicted now. Is he just saying this because he's his father, he's known him his whole life or is it because he _actually_ trusts him. I convince myself it's the last choice and I listen more to what John has to say.

"I suggest moving now, you won't have any time to sleep on the matter. If you trust me you move, if you don't then well, good luck." With that he blurs into the curtains of the trees his black raincoat adding to the determination in his walk. I read Fang's expression and what I get is determination and worry.

UNKOWN POV

She watched closely and belplessly as John walked up to the front door of Valerie's house. She knew she couldn't let this happen but it was too late anyway.

"Should se go and stop him?" a somewhat materialized voice asked his master.

"No, you nitwit, were too far away; it would be too late. We've got to keep a close eye on them. Don't let them get away."

"Yes, ma'am"

She laughed cruelly as a plan set in her brain. It would effect the whole flock but especially the leader. What group would there be without a leader?

MAX'S POV

Everyone had came back from the movie and I instantly told the flock about the little 'talk' John, Fang and I had. Everyone was surprised but had all packed up like I told them too. We decided to leave in the middle of the night. Where? I had no clue. I set my clock for 2 am and waited for it to go off. Fang and I had both woken up the rest of the flock and crept down the stairs without being seen. When we were almost out the door with my hand on the door knob the lights flickered on. I turned back around.

"Where do you think you're going?"

**THANKS so much for the reviews everybody! Can I have some more maybe? I wrote more for you guys. FOLLOW ME ON POLYVORE kelse272**


	22. It's Dangerous No, Treacherous

Right then and there, the lights flickered on and a mile of panic brushed over me. Something major had changed. I gazed at the woman in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out" I said trying to act casual.

"What's with the bags?" She laughed bitterly when I didn't respond. "I've caught you Maximum. So you're trying to sneak out on me. Don't listen to this 'John' Max, all he is, is bad news." She knew I talked to John? How? But she was wrong. I trusted him.

" I can help you, Max. We're trying to help you, for the greater good"

Those words repeated in my head like echoes. _For the greater good. _I knew instantly what was going on. She was a part of Itex. All of this time we've been living with strangers.

"everyone, get out of here. I'll meet you later." Everyone did as told, but for the exception of Fang. My eyes never left Valerie's as her toned hand clutched the leather embedded accent chair in front of her, leaning against it leisurely.

"So, I've caught up. You're a part of Itex, that's all for the greater good. You don't know what they do to us, it's pure torture."

"You don't understand Max, you're special. You're the one that's supposed to save the world."

"Find somebody else then, someone who accepts the offer as is, I'll give you my DNA to put in someone else's, if it has to come to that. I don't want the flock to go through this because of me."

"We already do, but Ella just wo-" she cut herself off short.

A million tiny bolts hit me like an exploding circuit. "Ella? What about her? I don't remember anything about giving my DNA to someone else. All this time Ella's been my sister?" But, she had known too, she didn't want the best for me either. She wanted the best for science, for the future, not for my feelings. Or the flocks.

Suddenly, it seemed as if I couldn't feel my hands clenched into fists digging into my skin. The ceramic, tile floor felt like ice against my bare feet. It felt as if everything I had ever known vanished before my eyes. Like waves crashing against the grainy sand and my heart dropping a million feet below my shivering body and left on cement. Everything that I had been told was a lie. But, it doesn't matter anymore. It seems as if I've been repeating this phrase for weeks and weeks but always let feelings get in my way. I guess that was a benefit of being a human. Feelings, pity, sorrow. I didn't reply. I didn't break down. I didn't yell. I wasn't mad. I was humiliated. I was pained. I left.

The flock waited for me outside on the porch. The wooden floor creaked under my feet as I Trembled my way towards the group. I clutched my woolen peach-colored Columbia sweatshirt. I had gotten this when we were all out shopping with Ella. And then I thought. This was the last time I would have this. Be greeted with clothes and comfort.

"Let's just go"

"Where to? Nudge asked in confusion. After I answered, I spread my white speckled wings and flew away into the setting sun. All the way to New York city.

**FANG'S POV**

I had never seen Max so upset, so sad and humiliated before. I never wanted to see it to begin with either. She had been through so much, more than I could even begin to imagine. But she was tough. She would get through this. I hope.

**MAX'S POV**

The night we left for New York we stopped in California, in a nearby wooded tropical area. For that night, Iggy and Gazzy went in search of food, at the local grocery mart, with the bare minimum amount of change we had kept when we left Valerie's. While they were out Nudge helped me make makeshift beds out of weathered branches and twigs found on the thick, rough, and muddy sought ground. Nearby, Angel was trying to start a fire as Fang helped her. "…chose light, dry, and thin wood. Much easier." Fang always shortened his thoughts up into shorter phrases. I was never exactly sure why, though. I pushed a strand of my already mud-caked hair behind my ear, looking at the adorable scene in front of me. I observed it through the palm trees coarse branches. The way they acted was as if they were father and daughter, and my mind immediately went back to John, wanting it to be over with. I was brought back to reality when a soft hand tapped my arm.

"Max? Iggy and Gazzy are back with food" I gave a slight nod.

No noises, sounds, or unidentified creaks in the pitch black night that disrupted me, just thoughts. Thoughts that lead to dreams; thoughts that lead to a terrible night. Thoughts that lead to trouble. Thoughts lead to visions. That night I had a brain attack, Visions flashed through my eyes. A rustic, old coffee shop flashed before my eyes. A long number that I couldn't fully remember of 34058- and more that I couldn't make out. It showed up against that shop. Another image, a sign of New York also flashed through my vision and then the last image of a street named Rosewood Avenue. I tried not to think to much of it, and forced my eyes closed.

I awoke with a start. I observed the scenery around me. Everybody in the flock was fast asleep and unnerved, while I was up and ready. I heard a twig snap and shuffling in the bushes. My feet swept across slowly and secretively to the opposite side of the bush that way I could get whoever was here straight ahead. All my senses were straight ahead and focused.

**SIERRA'S POV**

"Sierra, those dreams…they're dangerous" My electric mint green eyes flittered toward my brothers golden amber ones. I inscribed one last final indent of rock in the mini-boulder copying the thing I had wrote a billion other times before. The thing my brother was so worried about. I finished the last numbers off "…8..2..9" I frowned and wiped the sediments of rock in my hand on my pants and trudged my ways towards him, my knapsack thumping against my back. He was concerned, I could tell. "You think I don't know this, Luke? It's not like I can control it. I can't get it out of my head." I said furrowing my eyes at my brothers ignorance.

"Try then. Maybe we'll find them soon, Sia. There's always hope." The white hot sand burned against my bare feet.

"But hope is still rational?" I found my way towards the cotton white hammock hanging between two trees, folded my arms behind my head and closed my eyes.

"But Luke…" I said taking a wisp of fresh air, "it's treacherous, _deceptive, delusional_" I mocked what he had said to me a couple minutes ago. I could see the features of his face weigh down. I suddenly felt terrible. I leaned back against my elbows and looked straight at my 17 year old brothers face. I'm sorry, Luke, you know I didn't mean it."

"I know. It's just hard to Imagine. Listen Sia you've gotta promise me that we'll stand by each other forever, even if we find them or not." The echo of the waves crashed against the shore once more.

"Agreed"

Silence enveloped over us, only the lapping sound of the waves reached our ears.

"But, you do realize that if we want to find them we have to actually search." I sighed realizing that he was right. I only imagined it would be this easy. It seemed effortless in the movies, when the kid characters were left alone to hopelessly find their parents. Except, this time my brother and I didn't have magical powers. The only thing that really came in useful were my parents survival skill lessons that we had only learned about two to three years ago.

Luke sliced a coconut from a palm tree and turned around to call my name. Even if we don't find them, at least we can say we died trying.

**LINE BREAK**

I've become paranoid. Every noise in this grassland felt noisier than usual. I snatched the bug to my right that made an annoying ticking noise with anguish. I don't dare tell Luke. He'll think I'm even more insane than I already am, and the feeling makes me miserable. I decided sane was a better route to take, but the idea was becoming even more idiotic the deeper we got into the woods the moment I heard a million tiny _whips, crackle_, and _twitters_. I could barely take it. My brother and I both knew it, I was going insane.

The arid temperature of the tropic was slowing both of us down, we were way past being secretive. But, suddenly ahead I had a little but of hope when I saw the fire up ahead. _Food_? Being extremely hungry didn't help us out either. When I pushed the leaf of the palm tree down to see the fire a fist connected to my nose, and the pressure pushed me back into the trunk.

"Sia!" I groggily opened my eyes to see six tired and startled kids standing around my brother and I.

"great"


	23. Go, Read Her Mind

**Hey guys so… I've realized that what I'm writing now has nothing to do with the initial plotline and I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I do have an idea so that I can turn this around and make them go back to school and stuff, but I don't know. You guys decide? Should I end it or continue it. But, if I continue it, it's going to be way more intense so…yeah. : )**

**MAX'S POV**

In front of me, on the ground fell back from when I had punched her. _Weak_ I had thought. She probably wasn't an eraser, but I couldn't be too sure. A boy, from behind her called out her name, but I didn't catch it. I was too busy focusing on quick moves of attack. The girl had electric, glowing mint green eyes goldish, brownish hair that flowed down her back to her waist. Behind her was a tall boy that looked my age with golden amber eyes and blond hair. Who were they?

**SIERAS'S POV**

I looked around at all of the people surrounding me. In front of me, there was a girl about my age with long dirty blond hair, light brown eyes, and a slim figure, but the look that she gave off was menacing. Next to her standing was a tall, tanned and muscular figure with black hair and dark brown eyes, almost black. His expression seemed mostly stoic. Behind them stood a small boy and girl that looked identical. The girl looked about seven with bright golden blond hair that were in perfect curls and looked beautiful with her very bright electric blue eyes, that looked really innocent but devious at the same time. The boy was almost exactly the same but looked a little bit older and more enthusiastic than devious. Than off to the side was a tall, pale looking guy that was muscular but not as much as the dark haired one. He had strawberry blond hair and had very blue eyes. Holding hands stood a dark skinned girl with brown hair and light brown eyes, and a slim figure. With a very excitable expression. They all wore tattered clothes, but didn't really look like they could be homeless.

"Who are you? The first girl asked, glaring.

I held the burning right side of my face from where she had punched me.

"Uh-I-uh m-" Luke came over and helped me stand up, protectively standing in front of me, glaring at the girl in front of us.

"Luke, that's Sierra" Luke said pointing at him and then behind at me.

"Where did you come from? Who are you part of?"

Luke spoke up again. "Listen, we just came from the beach and we were walking around , nothing much, were not trying to kill you or anything." He laughed it off, but they weren't laughing. "No sense of humor much? Who are you?" They looked skeptical at first, but then, the girl released her glare. "I'm Max, this is Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge." Max said pointing at each one of them, saying their names.

I spoke up and asked, "Can we _please_ have a little food?" Another girl who was Nudge I think smiled brightly.

"Yea, of course you can!" She lead us over to the camp fire where on a stick they were roasting fish above the fire. These kids seemed as if they've been living in the woods for years. I decided now was a good time to ask them what they were doing here.

I looked around nervously, before asking, "So, what exactly are you doing out in the woods like this?"

Conversation with one another quickly died down and the one that looked like the leader of all of them looked at me with a nervous glare.

"What, is it against the law for people to start a fire?" I narrowed my eyes but dismissed it, and turned to eating. For a long while I sat with my legs crossed leaning against a palm tree. I was still worried though. it's not just our parents were looking for but our little sister.

**MAX'S POV**

For a long time I was really skeptical, and we kept our distance from the new visitors. All but Angel that is. She was really eager and didn't think of keeping her distance. She says their not hiding anything, but I still stayed away. Right now Angel was talking to Luke and he was smiling back at her and listening intently to her story, and Sierra was moving a stick around in the dirt. What was she thinking?

"Angel" I called. She came running up to me with her curls bouncing. She cocked her head in question.

" Can you read her mind and tell me what she's thinking?"

"Max, I told you that their not bad" She told me defiantly

"For me Angel" She sighed and gave in. She got a look on her face that looked like she was concentrating hard.

"She's thinking about these two people, they look like her parents…nu…numbers, random numbers. Hey where have I saw those numbers before? On a car? Phone book? A coffee Shoppe? Weird.

"What?" I asked, "What numbers are you talking about?"

"3405829"

Recognition flashed over me. "Those first five numbers, I remember them from my brain attack Ange. We need to talk to her to figure out what she knows.

**LINE BREAK**

"okay, well Sia and I should go" Luke said. " Thanks so much for the food and everything, but we have things to do." They then both got up and started collecting all their things.

"Wait" I said, "Why did you stay here anyway? Where are you going?" They both shared glances with each other and hesitated to answer.

"Well in the morning when we woke up our parents and our little sister were gone, and a note was on the counter to only search for our sister. But these numbers st-" Luke abruptly looked her and she closed her mouth.

" What about numbers?" I had got her right where I want her. Angel had told me numbers she got from Sia and they seemed really familiar.

"Nothing." Luke affirmatively said and glared. I marched up to him defiantly and looked him in the eyes sternly, even though he was about a good inch or two taller than me.

"She can speak for herself' I spat, "Soo…" She looked pretty confused on what to do, but she told me anyway.

"Theses numbers, they keep showing up in my head, like I'm being controlled or something. I try to ignore it, but it can be pretty annoying when I'm trying to think.

"What exactly are the numbers?" Fang questioned

"3405829" The number suddenly sparked recognition in me. That was the number I had in my brain attack. I wouldn't of seen those numbers unless they weren't important, so this girl had to be important on this mission. But if I knew one thing right, their parents had something to do with Itex and so did their sister. Probably trapped there, like the usual. So I then explained everything that I had been thinking about their family and about what the numbers mean.

"…So anyways, this number, what could it mean, an address or something?" asked Nudge.

"There's only one way to find out I guess, we have to look, sense the flock and I were heading to New York, it probably has to do with something there."

"So then your staying?" Angel asked excitedly

Sia giggled. "Yes, yes we are"


	24. There was Red , Alot of Red

**Havent updated in forever!**

**MAX'S POV**

The morning sun had woken us up from our spot sleeping on the rough stick-covered ground, and we were all packing to head towards New York. Fang and I though were quietly talking to each other.

"What do you thinks gonna happen next?" I asked.

"I don't know, but whatever does happen, I'll be here for you. I promise." And suddenly it seemed as if I just noticed his endless obsidian eyes, and how mesmerizing they looked. But, then we were leaning in, my lips dangerously close to his. _Wait! What am I doing? Should I be kissing him? You love him, you even said it! Why are you hesitating? _my lips greeted his in a sweet and slow kiss. His hands pressed against the small of my back, and my hands found their way to his jet black hair. "I love you" his breath tickled my neck that sent shivers down my spine. His hands traveled up and down my back, but in a split second my vision turned black.

The same vision occurred the last time I had one with the numbers and café except this time there was another building, mostly one-way glass with an unusual architecture. There were plants growing up the sides in a heap and broken down windows with cracked walls.

I was suddenly aware of the new surrounding. Fang took charge. "Sia, you and Luke have to hide." They both scrambled off deeper in the woods and thankfully, didn't ask any questions. Once I turned around the erasers had already shown up, more than I could possibly begin to count. I noticed, though that these erasers were different. Instead of the usual brown dirty eyes they had vibrant red eyes, and instead of the sharp-toothed mouth they had even more aggressive man eating sharp crooked teeth . All of the flock had been captured. Clasped into the grips of the venomous looking hairy creatures.

"Max! Get out of here, quick hurry!" I didn't have time to process what Fang said because the eraser holding him swiped out a razor sharp knife, aiming it at him

"W-wh-" I couldn't run either, I was trapped. Something furry and sharp was clawing into my arm. Everything went all to fast. The knife plunged into Fang, and there was red. A lot of red. I was screaming but no one could hear me, as if I didn't exist. Instead only a white noise enveloped around me. "Noooo!" I was trapped into a transparent box, pounding my fists. I screamed even louder desperately waiting for someone to hear me, until I couldn't hear myself anymore. There, he lay lifeless no life left in his eyes, nothing but plain, dark, swirling emptiness. My body slumped to the floor in a heap as if the life was stripped from me as well. I didn't notice the other flock members wailing either only him and his now collapsed pale form.

"Please. Please. Don't leave me." And then it seemed as if those words could be worth something even if no one could hear me, because the happiness inside of me was no more. So there I sat on the rough, cold hard ground. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I couldn't speak. _I couldn't breathe_

**LINEBREAK**

Tap. Tap. "Hey" Tap. "Hey leader person, your-what's it called again?" An unfamiliar voice clouded my hearing, until another distant unfamiliar voice came into hearing range. "Flock, I think"

"Oh yeah, your _flock_ wants you to come and eat, they're downstairs checking out."

Luke and Sia. Cold beads of sweat covered my body and I woke up breathing hard. The flock? Everyone's still alive. It was just a dream. What did this dream tell me? Why did I have this dream? Did it mean someone was going to die? Did it mean Fang was going to die? Fang just then came in the room. Grabbing my bag of supplies, he noticed I was awake.

"Hey, you're okay" His face turned into one of relief and smirked. A smirk that made my heart stutter.

"Yeah, um what exactly happened?" I asked noticing the simple white abstract pattern on the blinding comforter. Coming in the room, Iggy answered.

"You and Fang were making out and then you passed out- probably a vision, I assume. My face turned beet red, but I nodded at the vision thing.

"What did you see this time?" Fang asked concerned.

"Nothing much new, just a building that I don't recognize. It really looks run down."

"Could it be Itex?" Fang questioned

"I don't know, maybe. It's all pretty confusing." Fang nodded in understanding and kissed me on the forehead before leaving the room to go meet with the flock, as did the others. My fingers pressed the place Fang has kissed and I savored the moment.

I got up to take a shower and got all of the dirt and grime off my hair and body from yesterday until I was clean. I put on an outfit that Nudge had picked out for me from the mall a couple of days ago, and set out for me to wear. This concluded of a white knit sweater from American Apparel, black leggings, and floral Dr. Martens.(A/N-you can still look fashionable while on the run-right?)

Once we've all finished getting dressed from our stay at the closest Quality Inn, we went to the nearest coffee Shoppe called Abraco Espresso, to get something to eat, and then figure a little bit about this corporation that was apart of Itex, the NFOL, that Fang's dad was talking about. Fang started looking this up when I sat down. The first result came up to be a new life form found in Cali. The next result was a testing unit for medicines, but the third link caught my eye. I asked Fang to click on the link and information popped up on the screen. The name called The NFOL genetic testing agency. I scanned the screen, as did the others. "_Mixed embryos, containing human and animal genetic material to be used in research into possible cures for a range of diseases…zeroed in on human genetic makeup implanted into animal embryos…injecting human stem cells into the body of monkeys. _

"Monkeys? More like human monkeys." I snorted. The screen flashed and spazzed out of control until a lud beeping sound emitted from the computer earning disapproving stares from other customers. Until the computer crashed and we were taken back to the starting screen.

"What just happened?" Gazzy questioned. Shrugging in response Fang logged back on and looked for the link there before that was no longer. Instead he clicked on the next link below that looked susceptible. The title read NFOL Truth Revealed.

"Hey look here" Fang pointed at the lower section of the screen and I began to read.

"_The secret research was revealed after a group of scientists from Biotech University were suspicious of this particular testing and worried it would go to far…Students from Biotech found dead weeks later… "How'd they get these monkeys?, says Linda Walter from The Department of Bioengineering in New York, "what or who were they testing." No scientist working could pinpoint what medicine they were testing foor._ I read the next article down

"_building allegedy closed due to financial illegal testing problems…CEO of corporation denied questioning. _So we learned that NFOL is actually not in Itex, but a separate laboratory. At the bottom of the page there was a phone number and an address like Sia and I had envisioned. Could this possibly be the place I saw in my vision. What about the café I saw though?Hopefully this is the place where Luke and Sia's little sister, Melanie is. Because The NFOL is definitely _not_ shut down.

**MELANIE'S POV**

Thump. Thump. I was so scared. The bad people in the white coats have been making me run miles around a maze, but now I'm back in my cage. It was cold silence in the room except for a unidentifiable six year old boy next to me that was whacking his new engineered tail against the wrought-iron cage. Mommy and daddy said that they had to do what was right and they would come back to get me from this place, but they never did. I had a lot of hope. Mommy said to always have hope, but right now I'm not sure if I should have any, anymore. Right when I was about to fall asleep from exhaustion, I noticed one of the hairy wolf-like creatures had a key in his pocket, and was standing on the right side of my cage.

I hesitantly crawled towards the creature and stretched out my bruised and battered arm. My fingers almost had the key, so I stretched some more. I had it! But, right when I was pulling my hand back, my arm banged against the iron cage and the keys clattered towards the ground and emitted a loud ringing noise. The big, hairy wolf turned around, a sickly smile spread across his grotesque face. Oh no! I clambered towards the back of my cage, till the skin of my back touched the cold hard metal. The cage door threw open, and the creature roughly gripped my left ankle, and whipped me over his shoulder. I was suddenly bursting into tears. Where was Sia? Where was Luke? _I need them_.

**MAX'S POV**

So here we were. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Luke, Sia, and I walking in the streets of New York on eighth avenue, looking for any minor signs to the building I saw in my vision and the numbers Sia and I had envisioned. But seeing as we were in New York, that would be harder to accomplish. I had come up with the plan, since we didn't know where Itex was, we start with the pictures in my vision with the coffee Shoppe and the numbers which I think is the street number. We started off looking on the main streets of New York and finally Fang decided that we should look further out then the main streets, because Itex tries to be discreet about their buildings. We go further out side of the main streets of New York and into a dirty and musky part of town. There, we see many homeless people, graffiti covered beat up buildings, gum covered sidewalks, cracked streets, and vandalized shops. Suddenly I hear a scream. I looked towards all of the members of our group and realized there was one missing, Angel.

There was a man about 6' tall, with a face you couldn't see at all covered by a hood making him look more horrific than he or she should've. There was a flash of black. The hooded figure squeezed Angel so she couldn't breathe. I gave Fang a glance. He seemed rock stiff, a deadly glare set on the figure. Not thinking, I lunged toward the figure, but Fang jumped in front of me pushing me back. I was now really angry at fang._ Why would he do that? Why did he want that man to take her?_ Only then did I realize the hooded figure was carrying a knife, like in my dream, but instead of Fang it was Angel in the grasp of the murderer. But it was seven against one. We could take him.

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to know if I should make any changes with this story and I LOVE suggestions!**


	25. Does it Look That Bad?

POV change! I hope this is okay!?

Her hands traced the elaborate clock like mold on the side of the warm espresso mug she had ordered. The ancient corner side café was the only place she could be right now. Despite Fang. She was waiting for him to show up. She had spent a multiple number of days inside the contemporary hotel down the street, but found it only easier to collect herself out side of the others, with the thought of their agonizing looks of anguish glaring into the back of her head every time she looked away. So that's why she only found it easier to drown in her grief inside a rustic building, the siding chipping away with the ages. Her hand slowly slid onto the coarse thick wood of the table. The edges on the table of that too, had been chipping away. She thought there was a similarity with the worn out chairs and stained tablecloth with that of herself. From the darkest of days to the crystal clear perfect memories, she was chipping away. She wasn't like before. She wasn't as strong as before, She was bleak, fragile, and unpolished just like the table, the old worn-out table.

"You need anything Hun?" The young waitresses eyes looked over the girl in the baggy hoodie. There was evident bags under her eyes. Her face looked distressed, like she hadn't slept for weeks. She felt bad for her. _She _wanted to help _her. _But, she hadn't known that the girl she was looking at was Maximum Ride, the girl who will save the world. She also didn't known that this was Maximum Ride the girl who never gives up, and had; had no sleep for two days straight. Max scanned the girl talking to her. A long-legged girl was standing in front of her table, her dark blue-green eyes accompanied by her dimpled cheeks anticipating Max's answer. She had on a blue and white cowboys shirt with denim mid- thigh length shorts on. Her blue and white painted fingers grasped the pen and notebook from her black apron pinned to her small waist, that also had a bedazzled blue and white phone in her right side pocket. Her long pin-straight black hair was tied up in a cowboys cap, that matched the rest of her entire ensemble. Although, her thick country accent stood out the most. She looked in her early twenties, still in college.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." I uttered, as I yanked down the hood of my grey sweatshirt over the side of my face. We still had to be careful about anyone or anything still trying to find us. I had ordered the flock to stay inside the hotel, which they protested about being notably unfair, seeing as I took off to random places. In my head I also knew this was unfair but I didn't have to say anything to make them obey. Fortunately, they knew by the look I gave them, I didn't want to argue about it. I had left in a rush tugging on the clothes I found the nearest to me. Which had been an oversized grey hoodie, weathered dark denim jeans, brown combat boots, and red, holed dirty covered gloves from a couple nights before. As well as a red slash across my face and a cut lip from the same event, that Fang had tried to put rubbing alcohol on, but I pushed away due to the fact that it stung and I didn't want to be bothered by just a cut on my skin when An-… Needless to say, I looked like I'd been abused, and Cowboys fan had noticed.

"Ya know Hun, a couple blocks down there's a bed and breakfast.", she stated sympathetically, "I can take you there if you'd like." Her worrisome face, eyed the dark scars etched on my skin.

"Oh, n-no" I ushered frantically, "You don't understand, I…" I trailed off as Fang entered the café cloaked in his dark ensemble. His, face notably in a thinking state. His lips puckered, eyes looking as if they were looking at nothing but everything at once, and eye brows furrowed making him look fumed instead of distraught. This even more added to the imaginary scene the girl had inquired. The girl scurried away to the other side of the counter scared out of her mind, her unmistakable eyes poking around from the side of the chiseled white tiled walls. _Does it look that bad?_ Max thought _Maybe I should clean myself up, for the sake of other people_. She huffed at herself for this and forced a small smile onto her face as Fang claimed the seat across from her.

"Hey" Fang said solemnly. Max once again rolled her eyes at his once again remarkable blindness to the situation around him.

"Hey- do you have any information yet?" Ever since the incident with the mass murderer in the dark hood, they had been searching for Angel. They still hadn't exactly found the place they were looking for in the beginning, but they were now looking for this place twice as hard. They never know the hooded figure would call out nearly a thousand erasers. They knew the battle was lost, but couldn't do anything about it because there was a gun pointing at Angel's innocent little face. So Max watched powerless as they put her baby in the trunk of a big hefty white van. She just stood there watching desperately, and she did nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Fang forced her to believe that there was nothing she could've done at that point. Max obediently agreed with him so he could be more focused on finding Angel rather then worrying about her problems, still not coming to terms with what he had said.

"Yeah, actually when I typed in the address code you and Sia had come up with, an old mental institution had come up. From what I read it turns out it had become shut down due to the fact that the workers there had been hurting and killing off some of the patients in there. The place is actually not that far from here in New York. Only a couple miles away"

A mental institution. Not exactly the place Max had been wanting to go especially something that all seems too familiar. She had been mistreated too. But, she was a hybrid, Hard and built for pain. Innocent patients in a place where they are supposed to be taken care of doesn't seem remotely just.

"So do you have a map or something so we can track this down?" Max questioned. Fang once again thought for a minute about what to do.

"Hey-could you keep the thinking on the down-low?" Max questioned. "The waitress thinks I'm being abused by you" Max stated innocently.

"What?" Fang blurted out.

"Shhhh!" Max hissed as Fang turned to look around the counter for a sign of the girl. It had been a slow day so the girl was still there observing them from behind the corner. Fiddling with her nail polish. The polish on one of the nails had already been completely gone, she then started on the one white nail, but looking completely unaware that she was doing this. Only when she sensed Fang looking at her with his supposedly menacing eyes did her eyes widen. The pair watched her as she fled to the back room, her baseball cap only halfway on her head making her hair disheveled and completely sticking out in random places.

"C'mon let's go" Max motioned to the door and the two left in a rush.

* * *

><p>Even in a king size luxury sweet room the flock still had to make deal with the amount of room their was. The hotel room had died down and everyone was in their own area either on the plush comforters of the detailed bed, laying on the cushioned pillows of the two couches, or crunched at the bottom of a bed or pull out. Max discreetly made way from the disheveled place between Nudge and Sia and tiptoed on the off green and black carpet to the balcony of the room. Once she walked out she shivered from the chilliness of the cold dark night. Only the stars that gave light. She held hold of the black steel gate and leaped up to sit on top. She sighed, seeing the air from her breath left in the air. Tomorrow will be the day they go save Angel. Max had thought about Angel. How she reminisced in the cool night air while Angel was probably choking on the antiseptic and blistering hot air. Fang had made Max get sleep and told her logically that she wouldn't be capable to save Angel if she was dead-beat tired and had no energy. He was right. She was tired. But, she was tired of being tired. So, so tired.<p>

Arms suddenly swept up from behind her and wrapped their arms around her torso. Max tensed up but let a breath of air go once she realized the familiar touch of Fang. His breath tickled the back of her neck.

"You should be in bed, getting sleep" His breath sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes as she relaxed into him smelling the familiar scent of him, inhaling deeply the intoxicating fragrance. For once that week she felt okay and adequate in Fang's arms not thinking about the condition of Angel, her baby.

* * *

><p>Angel woke up from her paralyzed state from the floor of the dog crate. She tried to remember what happened and how she ended up here, with no luck. She wondered if Max had tried to save her or if any of the flock were in these dog crates as well. She looked around her and saw a dozen of cages lined up on every wall.<p>

On her right, there was a child, a boy, she thinks. From what you could tell from just looking at him was he was not human anymore. Just a mixture of bird, except more of a percent then Angel and the flock a really high percent. His beak opened and closed as if he were a fish out of water. He was also a mixture of reptile it looked like. Most likely a snake based on the slit like eyes that were fixated on the spot left of the platter of food. If you'd call it that. It was burnt, black stale bread and murky water with unidentifiable flecks of black dots. But Angel knew that look that he had. Iggy did it multiple times when meeting new people or going new places. He was blind.

She looked to her right. In that cage there was a girl. Just a regular girl, no enhancements except for open cuts and bruises on her arms and body. She had mint green eyes and platinum blond hair. The first thing that popped in Angels mind was that she had an unmistakable resemblance to Sia and Luke. _It couldn't be_ thought Angel. _Could it?_ Angel didn't question it after that. She knew that this was Melanie. Luke and Sia's sister. There was no doubt about it. She had heard her, Melanie think about them. Angel glanced down at the body of the girl. She was huddled in the corner of the cage her long, soft curly hair plastered to her heart shaped face, covering part of her body in a type of embrace. Her aqua blue t-shirt that read _One Direction_ was ripped up the side, and holes ripped through the fabric. Angel scoffed at the five guys on the t-shirt but continued analyzing her. She also had on a light pink skirt and polka dot blue, pink, and white leggings. Both in terrible condition. Angel then realized that Melanie wore only one shoe and from where she was sitting could see the bluish purplish condition of her one foot. Although the fabric of the one pink shoe was wasting away. She wondered what had happened. She was shaking, and looked from left to right, paranoid.

"Hello. My name's Angel, what's yours?" Angel didn't want to startle the paranoid girl by saying her name that she didn't know she knew.

"M-Me-Melanie." She whispered, clutching her right arm. Even though Angel didn't know where anybody in the flock was she knew that they would come for her. They would always have her back.

"Well don't worry Melanie my family will help us. I don't know when, but they will." With that Angel gave a reassuring smile to Melanie. Angel hoped Max would come soon.

* * *

><p>Max scanned the ancient building from out side the two front colossal doors. The September leaves crunched before her feet as Max traveled up the front stairs to open the rustic door. Nudge clung to Max, and tightened her grip as soon as Max shoved the door open. And whimpered at the eeriness of the creaking door.<p>

"Okay, no one's here! Can we go now?" Nudge hated anything remotely scary and had conspiracy theories for almost everything. Like the time a flashlight went out in the middle of looking through a cave for food. She insisted that there were vampires that wanted to suck our blood so they made the flash light go out so we didn't know who they were. She calls this scary, I call it needing new batteries.

So I trudged into the foyer of the building with Nudge bantering about the looks of this place, but I don't blame her there is molding wallpaper, and rotting wood floors, with only a small amount of a window for sunlight. Searching around in an abandoned mental institution for a real one isn't exactly me idea of fun.

REVIEW!REVIEW!PLEASE!


End file.
